Dimensional Heroes: Perfect Link Tournament Finals
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The Finals of the Perfect Link Tournament have begun! Who will be left standing when all is said and done? Tune in to see who shall emerge victorious!
1. Opening Ceremonies

After some time celebrating the defeat of the Empire, the heroes soon learned that the final 80 competitors have been narrowed down and so have ventured off to where all the final round was supposed to begin. They soon arrived in the glittering Idol Universe and arriving in its capital...New Akihabara.

"Well...we're here." Rainbow said as the ship landed just outside of a large arena. "New Akihabara Arena. This is where we're supposed to go."

"Almost as big as the arena for Furious Sports." Simon said.

"I can tell things are gonna get really intense here." Scott said as David soon comes out looking a little groggy.

"Whoa, David… you don't look so good." Hope said.

"Gosh darn it David, I told you not to drink that stuff!" Mark chided. "You're not even legal yet!"

"I'm from Japan, Mark. I'm technically legal." David said. "Ugh… Hopefully this hangover passes over before I get to fight."

"Here's some Ibuprofen, hopefully that helps with the headache." Mari said handing him a bottle.

"Thanks, Mari." David said.

"I wonder who's gonna be in the final 80, and what are the matches?" Kendo asked.

"We gotta expect anything. We have no idea how the finals are even gonna be arranged." Jexi said.

"Hey guys!" A voice said as Naomi ran over.

"Naomi, it's so good to see you." Simon said.

"How're you doing, Keyblade Master?" ZS asked.

"I've been doing really well, thanks. Swanna and I have been training non-stop since we left you guys. I feel like I'm ready for anything now." Naomi said.

"That's good, because we have some steep competition here." Leia said.

"Yeah. Seems a good number of the highlighters from that light are here. Even some lucky ones who triumphed over the ones that didn't make it here." Naomi said.

"This is gonna be a great final round. Where are the highlighters all gathering?" Hope asked.

"Inside the arena on the stage. We'll be introduced ten at a time. A way to make things more exciting for the audience seeing as how that's a thing in the Idol Universe" Naomi said.

"Think we'll see any old friends here?" Al asked.

"A few, hopefully." Francisca said.

"Well, I'm excited. Let's get in there!" Flamberge said.

They approached a gate at the arena where a receptionist stood.

"Welcome. If you are a finalist, please deposit your tokens into this box and then take this device." she said holding a strange looking radar.

"What's that for?" Hope asked.

"You will learn of its purpose once we get the opening ceremonies over with." she said.

"Alright." Hope said as the competing members deposited their tokens and received their radars.

"Now...all noncompetitors please take the stairs on your right and enter the stands." she said.

"Good luck you guys." Kaede said.

"A shame you and Shuichi couldn't make it in." David said.

"Yeah, it is kind of disappointing, but then again, we're not exactly the combative type." Shuichi said.

"Don't worry. We'll do our best for all of us!" Tsumugi said.

"Fight well, Simon." Emiya said holding Simon's hand as he blushed a bit.

"Thanks." Simon said a bit flustered.

The members then went to either the stands or the arena entryway as the opening ceremonies began.

"Hello and welcome one and all to the magnificent New Akihabara Stadium. Live with you all is your favorite commentator...Magenta Voice!" she said as the audience cheered.

"We love you, Magenta!" a number of the men shouted.

"Oh...Well...it's about time we got this party pumping as we introduce our final 80 competitors! Let's get the party started!" she said as the spotlights focused on the gates as the first ten came out. "First...we have David Ishihara of the Standard Universe and his Links, Froslass and Kyogre! Next, we have Hope the Victor, real name Hope Ginova of the Standard Universe and his Link Lunala! Next we have Jexi the Hunter of the Standard Universe and his Link Eevee! Then we have Katsuki Bakugo of the Hero Universe and his Link Quilava! Then we have Mayumi Kirishima of the Standard Universe and her Links Salazzle and Necrozma! Then we have Indigo Zapp of the Equestria Universe and her Link Incineroar. Next, we have Twilight Sparkle of the Equestria Universe and her Link Decidueye. Then comes Starlight Glimmer also from the Equestria Universe and her Link Raichu of Alola! Then we have Fluttershy also from the Equestria Universe and her Link Venusaur. Finally from our first ten, we have Wiccana of the Standard Universe and her Link Gengar!" she said as the audience cheered.

"Wiccana? Isn't she that Spirit Style Color Fighter?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Jexi groaned as he saw her staring at him.

"I'm guessing she's a stalker type." Simon said to himself.

"This is finally my chance. I'll definitely make him mine." Wiccana said cackling crazily.

"Oh lord. Guys, promise me if she ever gets close, you'll finish me in an instant." Jexi said.

"On it." David said.

"Now...let's welcome...batch number two!" Magenta said as lightning struck the background as the next set came out. "Leading them out is Spectra Phantom of the Future Universe and his Links Zekrom and Hydreigon. Following him we have royalty, Night Dark of the Darkness Universe and her Link Darkrai! Then we have Leia Rolando of the Magic Universe and her Links Reshiram and Lurantis. Then another powerhouse. Volt Luster of the Future Universe and his Link Hoopa! Now from the Hero Universe, we have Weather Girl and her Link Castform. Then following them comes Flower Power of the Magical Girl Universe and her Link Comfey. Then, we have Naomi Kirifumi of the Standard Universe and her Swanna. Then we have from the Hero Universe, Denki Kaminari and his partner Jolteon. Then, fresh from the high seas we have two veteran pirates! Captain Sharkfang and Sharpedo as well as Bluefin and Vaporeon. Siblings from the Ocean Universe!" she said as the audience went wild.

"Whoa, they must be fan favorites." Al said from the stands.

"Oh man… Night's in our group? This looks bad." Leia said.

"Leia, please calm down. Giving in to your nerves is only gonna knock you out early. You just need to calm down and don't let her intimidate you." Naomi said.

"Right, thanks." Leia said as she took a few deep breaths.

"This is a fine crew we have. Even my favorite minnow is here!" Bluefin said laughing.

"Shut it you dumbass. And I told you, call me captain!" Sharkfang said.

"Maybe...when you stop being so adorable!" Bluefin said laughing which only made her madder.

"Man, those two are like polar opposites…" Denki said.

"Now its time to introduce batch number 3! Leading them in is veteran Sky Battler Rainbow Dash of the Equestria Universe and her Links Talonflame and Sylveon! Then we have Hive of the Standard Universe and his Scizor. Next comes Shadow Prove of the Future Universe and Aegislash! Then we have Lync of the Future Universe and his little buddy Shaymin. Then comes Hydron of the Future Universe and his partner Mew. Finally one of our two competitors with three Links...its Mylene of the Future Universe and her links Mimikyu, Roserade, and Gallade! Next we have Sunny Flare of the Equestria Universe and her partner Bayleef. Following is Pinkie Pie of the Equestria Universe with her Croconaw. Then we have Aria Blaze of the Equestria Universe and her partners in crime Espeon and Umbreon. Finally bringing up the end we have Azura of the Magic Universe and her partner Suicune." Magenta said as the audience cheered.

"Oooh! I'm so Nervouscited!" Pinkie said with jitters.

"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Aria asked.

"Let her have her fun, Aria." Azura said.

"Yeah, that's why we came to this tournament, to have a blast! I'm ready to throw down and give it my all!" Rainbow said.

"Keep dreaming ladies. Cause we all know who's gonna win and you're looking at him." Shadow Prove said.

"Oh please, Shadow. You won't win if you brag." Hydron said. "Obviously, the winner will be me."

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson from Furious Sports." Azura said.

"The guy may never learn even if it ends up killing him. That's what my friend tells me." Hive said holding a lone ant.

"Uh...nice seeing you again, Hive." Sunny said.

"Okay. Now let's bring out group number four! Leading it, we have someone who recently fought on the Kanto Campaign...we have Simon Neptune of the Sky Universe and his Links Absol and Eevee. Next, we have Shanoa of the Undead Universe with her Link Houndoom. Following her is Atro of the Magic Universe and his Link Raikou! Then comes in Mari the Dimensional Researcher of the Magic Universe and her Link Meltan! Next comes Sugarcoat of the Equestria Universe and her Link Medicham. We then have a newcomer. Francisca of the Magic Universe and her Articuno! Then we have a former queen. Lady Sectonia of the Magic Universe and her Links Vespiquen and Groudon! Then we have Dan Kuso of the Beast Universe and his partner Charizard! Next we have the Ultimate Cosplayer Tsumugi Shirogane of the Standard Universe and her Links Cosplay Pikachu and Butterfree! Then to finish off the group, we have Lemon Zest of the Equestria Universe and her Pikachu!" Magenta said as the audience cheered.

"Yeah! I'm all ready to go for this, let's do it!" Lemon said.

"In all honesty, I didn't expect this level of competition. I'm a bit nervous." Francisca said.

"It's okay, Franny. Just relax and compete like you normally would." Tsumugi said.

"Yeah. Just fight it out like you normally would. No sweat." Dan said.

"Thanks, guys." Francisca said.

"Now then...let's keep the ball rolling with the next group! Leading them in is the Skyian Monk Charge of the Sky Universe and his Link Luxray! Then we have Dr. Jude Mathis of the Magic Universe and his Links Lucario, Yveltal and Xerneas! Coming behind them is Kyoka Jiro of the Hero Universe and her Noivern! Then we have from the Magic Universe, Flamberge and her Moltres! Next up, champion of the Battle Frontier is Ulrich Stern of the Standard Universe and Sceptile! Following him is Yumi Ishiyama of the Standard Universe and Blaziken! Next from the Equestria Universe is the Contest Master Rarity and her stunning Gardevoir! Then the last of the Mage Sisters, Zan Partizanne of the Magic Universe and her Zapdos! Then from the Steam Universe we have Punke and his steamy partner Volcanion! And bringing up the rear, the mysterious and cold ninja of the Shinto Universe, Ice Ninja Fro and Weavile!" Magenta said as the audience cheered.

"Whooooo! I'm all fired up for this! You ready to do this, sis?!" Flamberge asked putting her shoulder around Zan.

"Indeed, this'll be quite exciting." Zan said.

"It is such a pleasure to see that you have made it to the finals. This will certainly be interesting." Charge said.

"Of course! We weren't just gonna leave ya hangin after you saved us in Republic City, Charge!" Flamberge said.

"Just keep this in mind, friendship is a useless concept in a competition like this. What is needed is strategy and power." Punke said.

"Don't be like that. I mean, this competition is about harmony between people and Pokemon, right?" Jude asked.

"True but the friendship I referred to is the one between other intelligent beings." Punke said.

"Geez, Leopardmon. This guy makes the old you seem tame." UlforceVeedramon said.

"You're telling me." Leopardmon said.

"At least one guy is quiet during this." Yumi said looking at Fro.

"Indeed." Rarity said.

"Now...let's move on to group six! Our leaders are a duo! The Monoeye twins Cor and Nea of the Mythos Universe and their partners Plusle and Minun! Then from the Hero Universe is Eijiro Kirishima and his Link Rhydon! Then slashing his way in is Lloyd Irving of the Magic Universe and his partner Weavile! Next we have...another duo? Okay. Welcome Ophiuchus and Serpens, universes unknown. Their links are Machoke and Seviper! Next with have Yoko Tachibana of the Standard Universe and her partner Altaria! Then from the Hero Universe is Mina Ashido and her partner Goomy. Following we have the Black Slime Sludge of the Mythos Universe and her Links Muk and Muk of Alola! Ending the pack we have Oog of the Past Universe and his Tyrantrum!" Magenta said as the audience cheered.

"You ready to do this thing, Lloyd?" Mina asked.

"Of course I am. I'm not as pumped about this as Leia, but I'm still getting excited." Lloyd said.

"My love...it's been so long since we were able to share our feelings for each other on such a public stage." Ophiuchus said twirling Serpens.

"I know darling. This will definitely be a day and night to remember." Serpens said.

"Those two...they definitely gotta be the criminals Spectra warned us about." Mina whispered.

"Mm-hm. No doubt about that." Yoko whispered.

"But we got new friends on our side here. Like the caveman and his dino. Right?" Eijiro said looking at the Oog. "Right?" he said before hearing snoring. "What? He's asleep?!"

"That Oog guy isn't much for action huh?" Mina asked.

"Well he does work protecting the Dino Islands of the Past Universe, so perhaps this sleep is due to a lot of work protecting the animals." Sludge said.

"Yeah, that's got to be it." Yoko said.

"Okay ladies and germs! Let's welcome in group seven! Leading them we have yet another couple! Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers of the Standard Universe and their Links Nidoking and Nidoqueen! Then we have Kendo of the Hero Universe and her Hitmonchan! Then we have Captain...Parkerer? Oh well. From the Standard Universe and his Link Hitmonlee! Then hailing from the Demon Universe is Satana and his Machamp! Now...here's one of the four you all have been excited for! From our universe...the bolt himself! Yellow Shocker and Zeraora! Then from the Magical Girl Universe...we have Dreamer and her Link Snorlax! Then...another of the ones you've been asking for! Blue Splasher and Magikarp! Then...from the newly discovered Psychic Universe...Esp and Beheeyem! Following up the pack, another one you've been asking for! Red Heat and Flareon!" she said as the audience went wild when the three Idol Universe reps were announced.

"That's right! We are...of the Rainbow Brigade!" the three Idol Universe competitors said posing as the audience went wild.

"They're really crowd favorites…" Kendo said looking at CP. "Are you okay Captain? I know she didn't get your name right, but I'm sure it's not that depressing… is it?"

"It's PARKOUR! *sigh* You know, I wouldn't really mind if she didn't get it wrong in front of a crowd this large. Now people are going to be confused!" the captain said irritability.

"Hey cheer up. Accidents happen. Besides, when you win, you can correct them all you want." Yellow Shocker said.

"You've got to be kidding. Scott Pilgrim? How did a guy like him even get this far?" Satana asked.

"So what if he did?" Simon asked.

"Leave him be, Simon. Satana's a powerful demon. I hear he's undefeated as a fighter in the Demon Universe, so he might have some perceptions about people." Hope said.

"Now this guy…" Satana said looking at David. "Once I take you out, I'll return home a hero and my professional fighting career will skyrocket through the roof."

"That's assuming IF you can beat me. And the way I see it, it's a very big if." David said.

"Oh, snap!" Emo said from the audience. "Now that is a diss if I ever saw one!"

"You little…" Satana said.

"Hey hey...let's not fight. There's enough fluffiness for all." Dreamer said grumbling in her sleep as she slept on top of Snorlax.

"She's right you two. Save it for the matches." Sectonia said.

"Now it's time to introduce group number eight! Leading the pack, from the Equestria universe, Applejack, and her partners Leafeon and Glaceon! Following her ...another one you've been waiting for! Green Archer and his partner Celebi! Then from the Nature Universe, we have Pollen of Butterfly Gardens and Vivillon. Then after her, from the Magical Girl Universe, we have Swimmer and Blastoise! Then also from the Magical Girl Universe, Fire Shot and Braixen! And from the Nature Universe, a cicada based insect man we have Cica and his partners Buzzwole and Pheromosa. Next we have Betty of the Past Universe and her Marshadow! Then from the Warrior Universe, Kojiro Kokuka and Zoroark! Then from the Standard Universe, we have Sasuke Uchiha of the Jump Force and Greninja! Finally...our last competitor from the Ocean Universe...Cetus and Wailord!" Magenta Voice said as the audience went wild.

"Whoa, Betty?! You're competing too?!" Hope asked.

"Heheh… surprise." Betty said. "It's always the person you least suspect."

"How'd you get into this competition? Connor never told us you were in it when we found him." Jiro said.

"Probably cause I didn't tell him. I just told him I was going to take some time off." Betty said.

"Sneaky." Ramona said.

"Very much sneaky." Sasuke said.

"By the way, who's the big guy?" Eijiro asked.

"That's Cetus. I can only assume he's Bluefin and Captain Sharkfang's sibling?" Hope asked.

"No, I don't believe so." CP said. "He doesn't look like a pirate."

"Cetus...that's like the...constellation of the whale!" Sci-Twi said.

"He's a Constellar, I can only think." Kendo said. "And he looks tough."

"And now...without further ado...to give the speech for our fine competitors...Head of Talent Corp...Linc!" Magenta Voice said as Linc stepped up.

"Welcome one and all to our finals location. When we started, we have over 100000 competitors...but from that large number, we've come down to our eighty mighty champions. And it is here on this final stage that we will see their true worth. Now... the battle format. To decide which would best decide who is truly the best, we asked people from several universes what would be the best format. And it has been decided. The final tournament shall be...a Battle Royale!" Linc said as the audience cheered.

"Oh boy…. A Battle royale." Hope said.

"It's every man and woman for themselves." Kendo said.

"Now before everyone goes and loses their heads...let me explain the rules. Each of you was given a device. That is your life gauge. It measures the hit points shared by you and your links. Once the gauge hits zero, you will be warped to the stands and eliminated. This stage shall be your battleground. It has been loaded with a number of different battlefields. It is programmed to change the locale with every eight competitors eliminated. Absolutely no killing is allowed. Summons are also forbidden as well. The winner will be crowned when either only one person remains or whoever has the most hit points remaining within the ring. Now while there is only room with one champion, there is no rule against teaming up with a partner. Now...there is talk of these sorts of battles being disorganized bloodbaths. This however will not be the case. We've taken every measure possible to make sure things go well and with no chance of brutality. Now...this next rule applies to those of you who are trainers. The use of pokemon are allowed but they are not to be treated as links. The only ones you can use them against are other trainers. Now...without further ado...let's begin by selecting the first location." Linc said as a large spinner appeared before landing on one. "Our first battle location is...the Great Plateau of the Standard Universe."

The arena the competitors stood on soon began to warp and change before it was launched into the air as it took the form of the great Plateau itself as the competitors were scattered across it, not a single one of them standing next to the other.

"Our battlefield has just been set! We can now get the party started! Let the Battle Royale...begin!" Magenta Voice said.


	2. Great Plateau

'Okay people. We have just started the PLT Finals. Yours truly, Magenta Voice will be giving co commentary alongside...this thing." Magenta said pointing to Rotomdex who floated beside her.

"That's right. I will gladly give info on any pokemon that is found within these amazing and awesome battles soon to take place." Rotomdex said.

David looks around in his area. "(This is not good. On one hand, it's a battle royale, so I'm worried about some of us being ganged up on. On the other, summons are forbidden so there wouldn't be any unfair advantages. But still, I'm nervous. I didn't expect it to end up like this. Welp, I just gotta do what I gotta do.)"

"So cold...why does a plateau have an ice mountain of some kind? I mean really." Rarity said standing on the mountain. "Wish I brought a parka or something." she said.

"Actually, I find the cold air here quite soothing." a voice said as she saw Fro approaching. "How lucky that I find you in my area of expertise."

"Oh dear. Now look, Mr...Fro. Maybe we can talk fashion instead. Maybe we can do something different with that...attire of yours." Rarity said stepping back.

"Talk is cheap in battle. Swiftly and silently. Weavile! Attack with Night Slash!" Fro said as Weavile charged before Rarity protected against it with a jewel wall.

"No way. I did not suffer in a desert just to be the first knocked out." Rarity said firing some of the crystals at Fro who was quickly dodging them along with Weavile.

"I agree. Origin Pulse!" a voice shouted as cascades of water are shot at Weavile.

"What?!" Fro asked.

"Rarity, go!" David said.

"Thank you, darling!" Rarity said running off.

"So...you want to be the first to be eliminated then? This shouldn't take too long." Fro said drawing his kunai.

"You're right. It won't. Froslass, Draining Kiss!" David said. Froslass moved to Weavile and kissed him, draining him of his health.

"Weavile!" Fro said as he saw his gauge quickly decreasing. "Haaa!" Fro said moving onto Froslass and tossing his kunai at her. "Frozen Sickles of Despair!"

"Oh no you don't!" David said as he fired bullets at each of the kunai.

"Such Precision. Therefore...I must eliminate you instead." Fro said moving towards David. "Hidden Ice Blade of Agony!" he said drawing a sword of ice.

"Nice sword. Let me show you mine." David said drawing Soul Calibur Replica.

"A sword of metal and iron stands no chance against my blade of pure ice!" Fro said swinging his sword.

"It's not the sword that matters." David said clashing with him. "It's the person wielding it." he said as he swung it rapidly.

"What is this?" Fro said as his ice blade shattered. "He shattered my blade of ice?!"

"Let me show you how a true Ice Master fights. Burst!" David said using Burst with Froslass. "This blade of rending ice...will be engraved upon your soul!" he said as a chilling wind blew, encasing Fro in a crystal. "Finishing Strike! Celsius Calibur!" he shouted as he swung down at the crystal.

"Oh no!" Fro said as he was hit with the full force of the attack. His gauge then depleted to 0 as he and Weavile vanished before landing in the stands.

"Fro has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice said.

David soon reverted. "Nice work, Froslass. I couldn't have done it without you." David said as the two hi-fived before heading off.

"Well...sounds like David's started to hit it off. Wish we had better luck." Jiro said back to back with Kaminari as Cor and Nea walked around the two of them.

"Nowhere to go." both of them said. "Now to power up! Plusle, Minun! Helping Hand!" they both said.

"Oh great.." Kaminari said.

"Yeah. Helping Hand is a team based move." Jiro said. "Makes sense since these two work well together as twins."

"So you think we should work together to take these guys down?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah...let's start with this. A human stun gun!" Jiro said.

"Not again!" Kaminari said before being knocked into Cor before shocking him.

"Cor!" Nea shouted.

"Now it's my turn. Heartbeat Fuzz!" Jiro said connected her jacks into her boots as a loud soundwave was being unleashed from them as both monoeyes and their links covered their ears.

"My ears!" both monoeyes called.

"Go, Noivern! Use Dragon Pulse!" Jiro called.

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" Kaminari said as both attacks hit the twins and their links before they warped out.

"Cor and Nea have been eliminated. Wait...Cor and Nea...Cornea! Ha! I just got that." Magenta said.

"That takes care of that." Jiro said. "You okay, Denki?"

"Yeah… good thing I didn't exceed my watt limit, or I'd be toast." Kaminari said.

In another area

"Hmm." Atro said as he smiled with his eyes closed and had Urias stabbed into the ground.

"What's Atro doing?" Gemini asked from the stands.

"If I had to guess, it's some sort of technique." Sakura said.

"He's biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike." Magress said.

"Meditation, got it." Jesse said.

Meanwhile, Hope was fending off all the competitors that were coming his way, before he saw Simon standing there with Cheshire and Absol.

"Simon!" Hope called as he ran over to him. "What are you doing, you haven't made a move yet."

"I can't do it." Simon said.

"You can't do it? Why?" Hope asked.

"Without Madama and the others by my side, I'm basically powerless." Simon said.

"Wha? That's not true! You have other skills, you're not powerless!" Hope said.

"Madama will still deliver a kick or punch whenever I finish a combo, and that'll disqualify me instantly." Simon said.

"Don't say that Simon, you can't give up!" Hope said.

"Don't bother." a voice said as they saw Fire Shot approach. "Just let him stand there. This way, I can get my victory easy."

Hope then got in front of Simon. "No! I won't let you near him!"

"Hope…" Simon said before he closed his eyes in thought.

"Fine… I'll burn you to a crisp instead." Fire Shot said firing fireballs at Hope.

"Oh great…!" Hope said.

"Tetsuzanko!" Simon called quickly dashing infront of Hope as he performed a guarding stance with a barrier in front as it bounced the fireballs right back at Fire Shot.

"What?!" Fire Shot said dodging the fireballs.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Simon called as he closed in and dealt a flurry of kicks and sword strikes, sending her back.

"Simon!" Hope said as he ran up to him. "Guess you snapped out of it."

"Yeah, you were right Hope, even without the Infernals by my side, I still have my Umbrian Martial Arts." Simon said.

"Big deal. I still have my magical power over fire. As well as my link!" Fire Shot said before a blast hit her from behind. "Who dares….Flower Power?" she said seeing the timid girl with Comfey over her.

"I...I think...we should stop." Flower Power said.

"What? When we came so far? When I got you into this thing?" Fire Shot said.

"Sounds like you two are kinda distant." Hope said.

"(So this is the friend that forced Flower Power into this.)" Simon thought.

"I can only guess you're the one responsible for putting Flower Power into this position she didn't wanna be in." Hope said.

"Shut Up!" Fire Shot said hitting Hope with a fireball. "I'll finish him off, get the other one or else." she said firing ball after ball of fire at Hope before another attack hit her from behind. "The hell is wrong with you? I said attack the Sky Universe loser."

"No." Flower Power said meekly.

"What...did you just say?" Fire Shot said.

"I...I said no." she said confidently.

"(Flower Power… she's fighting back against the bully.)" Hope thought.

"Take it back now. You'll fall into line right now or…" Fire Shot said as Comfey fired a Seed Bomb attack as it hit her.

"No...I'm...I'm done taking orders from you. I'm going to win this tournament...but not because of you. I wanna...win on my own!" Flower Power said.

"Fine then… I'll burn you all to ashes!" Fire Shot said igniting.

"Hey Simon, can I say it this time?" Hope asked.

"By all means, go right ahead." Simon said.

"Let's Dance, Boys and Girls!" Hope said.

(Cue- Tomorrow is Mine- Bayonetta 2)

"You're nothing but an abuser to this poor girl, what kind of friend does that?" Simon asked as he shifted into a Tiger and dashed, dodging Fire Shot's attacks.

"Braixen, use Psyshock!" Fire Shot ordered as Braixen launched a psychic attack on Simon who dodged between shots.

"Lunala, Shadow Ball!" Hope said as Lunala fired her ghost type attack as it hit Braixen.

"Witch Time!" Simon called as time slowed down around Fire Shot. "Got you! Absol, use Night Slash! Cheshire, Bouncy Bubble!"

"What?" Fire Shot said as Cheshire coated himself in water as he rushed into Braixen dealing massive damage.

"I'm...gonna be free now. Comfey...Play Rough!" Flower Power said as Comfey dealt the finishing blow on Braixen as it and Fire Shot vanished.

"Fire Shot has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"New do, dead you." Simon said as he danced a bit before posing.

"Good riddance to that bully." Hope said looking at Flower Power. "So that's why you were training with Weather Girl on Dagobah. You were planning to stand up to Fire Shot."

"We met on Dagobah and she saw how meek I was so she offered to help train my confidence." Flower Power said. "I wanted...I wanted to be like that girl who battled Scorpio. Someone who could stand up on their own."

"Like Leia?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...she didn't have to fight for me...yet she did it anyway. It was then...I knew I had to break things off. I had to be free of Fire Shot." Flower Power said.

"If you continue to aspire to Leia, build your confidence, then you'll be a great Magical Girl." Hope said.

"Uh...thanks." she said. "I...I hope you make it further cause...I'll be the one who takes both of you out!" she said running off.

"She's a good kid." Simon said. "Let's keep moving."

"Actually, we should split up. It's less likely for us to get caught by characters like Fire Shot if we're apart." Hope said.

"Good idea. Let's make sure us and our friends make it to the next battle. Good luck, and thanks." Simon said as he headed off.

"You're welcome, Simon." Hope said running off.

"Wawawawawa!" Mari cried out rolling down a hill.

"Come on, science nerd. Running already?" Shadow Prove asked as he went after her.

"Why are you going after me? What did I ever do to you?" Mari asked.

"Nothing. But you're probably one of the weakest guys here so...easy out." Shadow Prove said.

"Excuse me?" Mari said.

"Well you aren't that strong so...Whoa!" Shadow Prove said dodging a thunderbolt.

"Leave her alone, Shadow Prove." Lemon said.

"Lemon Zest!" Mari cheered before she pulled out a Machine Gun and aimed it at Shadow Prove. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem. Shadow doesn't deserve to taunt you like that. You're a combat scientist. You're no easy mark." Lemon said.

"Can we have enough of this stuff? I kinda wanna show off the training results? Aegislash...let's go full on Knight mode." Shadow Prove said as Aegislash tossed its shield to him as it wrapped itself around his free hand. "Hahahaha!"

"Just so you know, I have a Pokemon that eats metal. Mercury...Flash Cannon!" Mari called out as Mercury popped out of her hair and jumped onto her Machine Gun and merged with it before firing large laser blasts at Shadow Prove.

"Ha...that would be nice. But sorry to tell you. Aegislash isn't made of metal...it's made of steel." Shadow Prove said.

"Are you stupid?" Lemon said.

"No he's not. While they're similar. Steel isn't technically a metal. But even so, some damage should have been….what the?" Mari said.

"See...I've finally figured it out. A good defense makes the best offense." Shadow Prove said standing there uninjured.

"What the? How did he…" Lemon said.

"King's Shield." Mari said. "Aegislash's signature move."

"Got that right. When it kicks in...Aegislash cuts down attack power of any attack launched at me by ⅔'s." Shadow Prove said.

"What about a Black Hole?" Mari asked.

"Don't you dare! You are not making a black hole here." Lemon said.

"Not an actual black hole just Dark Matter." Mari said.

"Yeah but…" Lemon said before Shadow Prove got close. "Damn it, he's faster than he used to be."

"Hahaha! Sacred...Sword!" he said slashing at Lemon and her Pikachu as both vanished.

"Lemon Zest has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Heheheh. One down. And now to take you out." Shadow Prove said.

"You…." Mari said as magic surged around her and into her Syega Gauntlet.

"Aw, what's the matter? You gonna cry? Go ahead, let it all out… before I send you to the showers!" Shadow Prove said charging. "This is a snap...I'll just block with King's Shield and then hit her with the Sacred Sword combo." he snickered.

"Revenge Magic…" Mari said holding up a strange black metal. "Dark Matter!" she called tossing it as it formed into a black vortex and sucked Shadow Prove in dealing heavy damage before spitting him out.

"Ouch. No choice...time for the ultimate technique. Run a…" Shadow Prove said before being struck from behind as he vanished as Night stood there.

"Whoa! Night Dark has struck! Shadow Prove is out in an instant!" Magenta Voice said.

"She took Shadow out so quickly… she's incredible." Izuku said from the stands.

"Onyx, your sister is scary strong if she can do that to Shadow Prove." Koala said.

"Well Shadow Prove was already on his last legs from that attack, so Night probably jumped in to finish the job." Al said. "And I thought I heard him about to say "Run away."

"What? No no. I was gonna say Run...Abroad. Like to a good school or a vacation home or something." Shadow said arriving on the stands.

"Uh huh." Al said unconvinced with an indifferent look.

"One thing's for sure though, Night is gonna be the X-Factor in this contest. I can tell she's strong." Piccolo said.

"Hmm…" Mark muttered.

"Something on your mind, Mark?" Gemini asked.

"Night Dark…" Mark said. "Isn't it odd how while you were fighting her family that she didn't show up? Not even once."

"Night isn't always around our home actually. After Albarion left of his own will, she did the same. Mostly cause of her powerful curse." Onyx said.

"What is her Curse called?" Shoji asked.

"You'll see it soon. Considering how close she is to Mari...it should have activated by now." Onyx said.

'What?" Lemon said as they saw Mari screaming on camera. "Keep...keep away from me!" she panicked pointing to a clear field.

"What happening to Mari?!" Paplene asked.

"It's Night's curse. And I think now we know why she's paired up with Darkrai… her curse carries the power of Nightmares!" Izuku said.

"That's right. Night's curse is called Nightmare. It's a very powerful curse that makes those near her experience their own worst fears and terrors. But two conditions have to be met to activate it. Night has to have made eye contact with the victim...and the other is she has to be within five feet of them." Onyx said.

"It's not real, It's not real, It's not real...now get out of my head!" Mari yelled as she looked straight at Night Dark.

"It's pointless to resist. But...there is no need to keep panicking...you will be safe soon." Night said slashing at Mari who then vanished.

"Mari has been eliminated!" Magenta said.

"Mari…" Ace said as Mari appeared in the stands.

"What did Night make you see?" Izuku asked.

"..." Mari said nothing as she stared off into space.

"Mari….Mari…" Ochako said.

"Hang on, I got this." Lemon said whacking her with the frying pan.

No response.

"It's not very effective..." ZS said. "Let me try something." he added pulling Mari into a hug. "It's okay...we're here for ya, Mari."

"I…I wanted to go farther. I wanted to…" Mari started.

"Win?" Gemini asked. "Mari… I understand that ya wanted to go all the way, but think about what this tournament is about."

"It isn't about winning, it's about celebrating the bonds between people and Pokemon. It's about having fun with your partners, your Perfect Links." Sunset said. "Even though you were eliminated, you had fun with Mercury, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Mari said.

"And think about this Mari. You came toe to toe with Shadow and dealt amazing damage to him." Shoji said. "Even though you went down, you still made an impression. Listen."

The Idol Universe crowd was cheering for Mari's effort.

"Mari! Mari! Mari!" they chanted.

"They're...cheering for me?" Mari asked.

"Because of how amazing you were. You stood in there with Shadow and Night and were able to last that long against them. Here in the Idol Universe, the crowd loves a great performance. And they loved you." Sakura said.

"Really?" Mari said as she looked up.

"Of course they do!" Alkal said. "You're the great Dimensional Researcher Mari!"

"Indeed she is." A voice said clapping as Mari saw a familiar face.

"Urken!" Mari said.

"So this is Urken. It's great to meet you." Erica said.

"Nice to meet you all as well, I'm glad to see that my best friend and colleague is being taken well care of." Urken said. "And when I heard she was competing, me and a few friends decided to come and watch. As Mari said, my name is Urken, and I'm a Time Researcher back on our world."

"I'm sorry that Mari was eliminated, but you had to feel proud of how well she did." Hagakure said.

"Very proud." Urken said.

"You feel better, Mari?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah, thanks everyone." Mari said as Mercury popped up out of her hair and gave a thumbs up.

Back in the arena…

"So far, the eliminations are up to 7. One more before the stage change." Magenta said.

"Depending on the circumstances Captain, the stage that appears next could garner an advantage to more competitors." Kendo said as she and Captain Parkour were together.

"Agreed. Still, I wonder who will be next to be eliminated?" CP wondered aloud.

"It will be you both. Or rather one of you." a voice said as the two cautiously looked around.

"Who's there?" Kendo asked as HItmonchan put his hands up.

"Back to back!" CP shouted. "I have a feeling our enemy is close."

"Pheromosa! Hi-Jump Kick!" a voice said as Pheromosa jumped down and kicked the two back.

"Whoa!" Kendo said as their life bar took a hit. Both Pheromosa and Buzzwole soon stood before the two. "If these two are here, then our attacker can only be him. The cicada insect man Cica."

"But where is he?" CP asked.

"Hiding in the trees probably." Kendo said.

"There is no need for me to attack you. Least not at the moment." he said.

"This is bad, we're up against two Ultra Beasts." Kendo said. "But we're not gonna surrender. We are heroes after all."

"Then let's see you 'heroes' contend with these two." Cica said as both Pheromosa and Buzzwole charged together and knocked both of them back.

"Hitmonchan, use Mach Punch on Buzzwole!" Kendo called as Hitmonchan hit Buzzwole with a body shot. "Now, follow up with Ice Punch!"

"Buzzwole...Counter!" Cica shouted as the attack hit and with Buzzwole hitting with a strong counter.

"Kendo!" CP shouted. "Why you...Hitmonlee, follow my lead!" he added, charging towards the Ultra Beast, followed close behind by his Link. "Now, use High Jump Kick!" he said as he lunged in with a kick of his own. The two kicks connected with Buzzwole, knocking him into a tree.

"Oh no!" Cica said before they saw the cicada insect man fall to the ground below and on his back.

"There he is!" Kendo said.

"Wait...I...I don't think he's moving." CP said. "What have I done?! I've just-"

"Cap! Calm down! He's just unconscious, that's all." Kendo said.

"Oh, thank god. My apologies." CP said.

"S...s...s…" Cica muttered.

"Huh?" Kendo asked.

"Semifinal!" he said suddenly springing up and uppercutting CP and Kendo with only Kendo vanishing.

"Kendo has been eliminated." Magenta said. "Just what was that?"

"A semifinal. In Japan, Cicada hunting is popular. But sometimes when kids think a cicada is dead, they sometimes immediately spring to life and fly frantically like a bullet. This is called a semifinal." Rotomdex said.

"KENDO!" CP cried.

"You're next." Cica said

"That's going to have to wait. Now that eight participants have been eliminated, we'll be undergoing a field change." Magenta said.

The spinner appeared again before landing on a spot. "Next location is….the USJ!" Magenta said.

The stage flashed before the competitors were in the new stage, now all re-scattered across the new battlefield.

"Okay...new ball game now. Let the matches...resume!" Magenta said.


	3. The USJ

"And we are back! And it looks like we're starting off with a match of revenge!" Magenta Voice said. "Cica used his semifinal instincts to eliminate Kendo and now CP is starting to search around the USJ trying to find him. Course...he's not gonna have much luck since the competitors have been re-scattered."

"I shall avenge my friend." CP said to himself as he wandered around the arena. "I shall, I shall…"

"Cap needs to keep his cool. If he gets distracted, he'll be eliminated." Gemini said in the stands.

"Not only that, they're fighting in the USJ now." Iida said. "The multiple Zones in the facility garner advantages for competitors who know their natural abilities."

"I won't fail…" CP muttered. "I can be a hero...I'm capable of...doing that."

"I've never seen him like this." Emo said.

"Captain...what's wrong?" Alkal said worried.

Meanwhile, Mayumi was scouring around the forest area, keeping an eye out.

"I managed to get past the first stage. That's a plus. That usually never happens when I'm in competitions." Mayumi said. "But… things are different now. The events with the Hobbyists proved that." she muttered before she heard something. "What was that?"

She heard some buzzing before Buzzwole and Pheromosa charged at her as she jumped back.

"What are you two doing? We're supposed to be waiting for that weird costume guy." Cica said.

"I have a feeling this would come up." Mayumi said. "My presence is driving Buzzwole and Pheromosa crazy."

"Mayumi, do you think it's because you were born in Ultra Megapolis?" Salazzle asked.

"Definitely, that's why it happened back when we were going through the Ultra Wormholes too." Mayumi said.

"Then I guess I'll have to deal with you before I get rid of that costume geek. Pheromosa, use Hi Jump Kick. And Buzzwole, attack with Hammer Arm." Cica said as the two charged at Mayumi.

"Salazzle, use Fire Blast on Pheromosa! Necrozma, use Confusion on Buzzwole!" Mayumi said.

Both pokemon did so as they collided with the Ultra beasts. As Pheromosa still stood, Buzzwole on the other hand quickly fainted, cutting Cica's life in half.

"CP and Kendo did a number on Buzzwole in the last stage...so we just need to eliminate Pheromosa." Mayumi said.

"Nooo!" Cica said falling from the tree.

"You think that trick is going to work a second time? Go, Poison Jab and Photon Geyser!" Mayumi said.

"No!" Cica said getting up only for Pheromosa to take the attacks for him before falling as they vanished.

"Cica has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"She got him!" Gemini said.

"Serves him right." Stoj said.

"But what about Captain Parkour? I hope he calls off his hunt now that Cica's out." Kendo said. "I feel like it's my fault he's acting this way."

"No, he wouldn't be like this if it was just that." Emo said. "This is something else…"

"You've known him for a long time, Emo. What's there to know about Captain Parkour?" Izuku asked.

"Well… Cap's always been the "happy go lucky" type." Emo said. "No matter what kind of enemy we've been up against, he's always takes it in stride. But..now that I think about it, he does have some issues with self-confidence."

"What do you mean? I've never taken him to have a problem like that." Double D asked.

"Yeah, well, he keeps that buried low cause he wants to inspire us as a leader. But...after Galen died, he said that he feels like no one needs a normal person like him as a hero." Emo said. "That battle with Yellow Shocker must've rocked his confidence more than we thought. This...change must be those problems coming to the surface. He doesn't want to feel like he failed as a hero."

"Speaking of Shocker...think the Cap's gonna get a big one." Gemini said as Yellow Shocker stood in his path.

"So...you managed to get in. Congrats. I know how hard you wanted it." Yellow Shocker said.

"...Thank you." CP said, shaking his head to regain his composure. "Right. I take it you're here to try and eliminate me?"

"Well...wouldn't be that weird. I mean...I've done it before. I can do it again." Yellow Shocker said.

"Can you?" CP said as he pulled out a razor and threw it at Yellow.

"Are you trying that again?" Yellow Shocker asked as he electrified it and sent it back to the captain as it hit him.

"Not again." CP said as he ran at Shocker, Hitmonlee following close behind. "Keep an eye out, his Link is no doubt close by."

"Closer than you think." Yellow Shocker said as Zeraora came from behind him as he punched both CP and Hitmonlee with its electrified fists. "You and me pal...we're never gonna part."

"I...got ya." CP said tossing something at Yellow Shocker.

"The metal spinner again?" Yellow Shocker asked firing at it only for nothing to happen as it hit his cheek. "Huh? It wasn't metal?" he said before seeing what it was. "Was that...a frisbee?"

"I finally worked out how your power works. Charge breaks the laws on electricity. So...I just brought something that seems least likely to get electrified….a plastic disc." CP said.

"Huh….clever. Gotta admit...been awhile since anyone actually landed an attack on me that actually caused some hurt." Yellow Shocker said. "I thought I had you figured out...guess I was wrong."

"Thank you...in more ways than one. You see, your Link is within my range. PARKOUR COURSE!" CP yelled as he, Hitmonlee, and Zeraora disappeared within a familiar box.

"There it is! Captain Parkour's signature technique!" Steven noticed.

"Heh. So he wants to finish this fast. It's a shame...cause that won't stop me!" Yellow Shocker said breaking his way into said box. "I haven't even shown you what I'm capable of yet either!" he said grabbing Zeraora as a bright light shined before Yellow Shocked stood there with claw gloves and a costume with yellow fur and blue thunderbolts on it.

"*gasp* You know Burst!" CP said in shock. "Well, at least there's only one of you, and the boost I gain in this place is still active!" he added as he dashed towards Yellow Shocker.

"You think you're the only one with a boost?" Yellow Shocker said vanishing quickly before reappearing behind CP and kicking him down. "When me and Zeraora use Burst...we're faster than lightning!"

"Oh. Good to know." CP said as he lay on the ground. "But that won't stop me…"

"Nor will it stop me." Yellow Shocker said as both went neck and neck against one another exchanging punch after punch, damaging one another.

"This is exciting! A fierce battle between superhero and super idol. But which one will come out on top? Yellow Shocker or Captain Parkour?" Magenta said.

"It will be...I!" CP said as he feinted a punch before landing a hit on Yellow's jaw in an uppercut. "Hitmonlee, use Rolling Kick!"

Hitmonlee jumped above the airborne idol before landing a kick to the stomach, sending him back to earth.

"No...it will…" Yellow Shocker said grabbing Hitmonlee and CP. "It's me!" he said tossing them down with him.

"Oh no…" CP started as he grabbed his Link's arm. "...you don't!" he finished, aiming both their falling bodies at the falling idol.

"Oh no...you don't!" Yellow Shocked said grabbing CP as both collided with the ground below.

"What just happened?" Magenta said as the dust cleared as both stood there wobbling. "These two look like they could fall at any minute! We may be looking at a double elimination here."

"Hey...your name was...Parkour right? I got a question...why do you wanna be a hero?" Yellow Shocker asked.

"It's simple...because I once heard a phrase long ago. It has stuck with me since I began my career. And that phrase was...powers don't make a hero. All that matters...is your heart!" CP said before both combatants fell over.

"All that matters...is your heart huh? I think...I like that." Yellow Shocker said as both vanished.

"Incredible! Both Yellow Shocker and Captain Parkour...have been eliminated at the same time!" Magenta said.

"What a battle, that had to be a highlight of this stage!" Izuku said.

"I was clutching my seat!" Gemini said.

"Who knows? When they meet again, who might win?" Tokoyami said.

In another area of the USJ...

"Who will I face?" Shanoa asked as she stood in the center of the USJ as her hair flowed in the wind.

"It will be I." a voice said as emerging from the shadows was Kojiro.

"So it is." Shanoa said. "I sense great power within you, I will use it to measure my own." she said waving her hair behind her as she took a fighting stance.

"Don't get cocky. That leads to a quick death." he said.

"I have faced Death once before, I know to be cautious when facing an opponent, whether they be human, demon, or monster." Shanoa said calmly as her tattoos glowed. "Come, let us begin."

(Cue- An Empty Tome- Castlevania Judgement)

"Shadow Stealth Technique." Kojiro said sinking into the shadows cast on the ground.

"Lumen!" Shanoa called as an orb of light shined bright onto the area around them. She then spotted Kojiro by the lakeside. "Rapidus Fo!" she called as she dashed towards him at incredible speeds.

"Right idea...wrong target." a voice called as a kunai grazed her cheek as she saw Kojiro behind her.

"A duplicate. How clever." Shanoa said before throwing a trio of knives from behind her.

"Duplicate...not quite...but close." Kojiro said. "Zoroark...Night Daze!" he said as the copy changed to Zoroark who raised its arms and knocked Shanoa back with a surge of darkness.

"Was that supposed to be darkness?" Shanoa asked barely injured by the attack.

"You know darkness well." Kojiro said.

"I do indeed. Houndoom, use Foul Play!" Shanoa called as Houndoom used Zoroark's strength against him. "Refectio!" she called as a green light hovered over her as her wounds slowly healed. "Dextro! Sinestro!" she called as she attacked with the heads of Cerberus before slamming two giant fists of stone onto Kojiro and his Link.

"Wow...such incredible darkness. Also...Kojiro has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Thank you, it's been...illuminating." Shanoa said as she turned away revealing her back tattoo as her hair flowed behind her.

"Wow...so incredible! And with that, four down and four to go! We've already seen one epic matchup this time around. So let's hope we see more of them down the line." Magenta said.

"What a marvelous battle." Philia said.

Meanwhile, Yoko is flying through the air with Altaria.

"Things are getting pretty intense down there. Looks like we're going to have to step up our game." Yoko said.

"Yeah...especially if you're gonna wanna keep in the game, Yoko!" a voice called as she saw Rainbow holding onto Talonflame with Sylveon on top of it. "Cause I'm about to get ya!"

"Honestly, I kind of expected this to happen." Yoko said as she turned to face Rainbow.

"Ah...sky fighter against sky fighter. Man this takes me back. Okay guys, this is your show now." Rainbow said jumping off with Sylveon as she opened the wingsuit she had changed into. "Let's kick it. Sylveon, attack with Dazzling Gleam. And Talonflame, you get em with Flame Charge!"

"Altaria, shroud them with Mist!" Yoko said as a chilling cloud loomed over the battlefield.

"So that's how we're gonna do this, huh?" Rainbow asked. "Sylveon...use Swift!" she said as Sylveon fired star shaped projectiles as they maneuvered through the mist and after Altaria.

"She seems really fired up about this. How about we soothe her with a song, Altaria?" Yoko asked. The avian Pokemon nodded.

"Soothe with a...Oh no. Is she about to…" Rainbow said before Altaria started singing. "No...not...good." she said starting to yawn. "No! Gotta keep awake." she said. "Talonflame...you gotta..huh?" she said before seeing Talonflame nestled on a rock mountain snoozing. "Are you kidding me right now?!"

"Sorry about this. Now, Moonblast!" Yoko said as Altaria shot a blast of light.

"Ah….nuts…" Rainbow said as the blast hit her as she was falling from the sky before appearing in the stands asleep with her links.

"Rainbow Dash has been eliminated." Magenta said. "And sleeping like a baby too."

"I didn't think that Yoko could pull that off." Himeno said.

"Guess there's all sorts of surprises." Sunset said. "Rainbow's not gonna be happy when she wakes up."

"I know I wouldn't if I was eliminated like that." Kaito said.

"Especially if it's this early in." Craniamon said.

"And it looks like we're already seeing another battle as we see Hydron contending with Lync?" Magenta said.

"What are you doing? We planned to take everyone else out first before turning on each other." Lync said.

"Did we? Sorry but...I've never seen you before in my life. So why would I make a promise with a stranger?" Hydron said.

"Huh? Why's he acting like that? What kind of act is that?" Shadow Prove said.

"I don't think it is an act. He really thinks Lync's a stranger." Lemon said. "Who was he chasing before the stage changed?"

"Uh that Psychic Universe weirdo. Esp." Shadow Prove said.

"Esp? The one who uses...Memory Manipulation!" Lemon said. "I see...when he got close to Esp, Esp used his power to mess with his memory."

"That guy's definitely gonna be a problem unless he's eliminated quickly." Roy said.

"Well at least Lync and Shaymin are keeping their own against Hydron." Kendo said as Shaymin was unleashing Energy Balls and Seed Flare attacks against Hydron and Mew.

"Yeah but...that might not last for long if Hydron uses the secret weapon." Shadow Prove said sweating.

"Secret weapon? What are you….What the…" Izuku said as Hydron showed something on his arm. "That...that's a z ring!"

"Now….I will eliminate you with my full power." Hydron said as his z ring powered up. "The very first being born in the history of Pokemon. It is the origin of all, making it the alpha! Mew...Genesis Supernova!" Hydron said as Mew gathered a mass of Psychic energy as it fired and hit both Shaymin and Lync dead on.

"Lync has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Ouch… That was devastating." Genis said.

"Yeah...but that's not the worst part. See...we found out when that move is used, it alters the field and powers up Psychic Type pokemon and psychic type moves." Shadow Prove said. "The plan was to wait till we got a few more rounds in to use it, you know...to power up Hoopa."

"But let me guess, Esp brainwashed him." Leonora said.

"Yeah and Esp uses a Beheeyem. Meaning it'll benefit from the power up too." Lemon said.

"Not to mention Cheshire and Absol too." Ace said.

"Neither of them are Psychic-types. Although, Absol is a Dark-type, so it would still be pretty useless on him." Elize said.

"Wow...this is incredible folks. We're seeing a strange energy cover the stage. This may be…." Magenta said before an inhuman scream filled the entire arena. "What in the world is that?"

"Let me...ah!" Rotomdex said changing the camera as it spotted Esp in the city zone as he held his head as he kept screaming.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Saki said.

"Wait...I think…" Aelita said. "His power is going out of control."

"Esp is a psychic so the energy would affect him too. But...it's too much for him to control." Tails said.

"~You are the Ocean's Grey Waves~." Azura sang as she slowly approached Esp.

"Azura!" Hope said as the psychic waves pulse from esp.

"What is she doing?!" Flamberge asked.

"She's trying to use her singing to calm Esp down." Hope said.

"Please...please...stay away!" Esp screamed.

"~Sing with me a song, Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry~?" Azura continued singing.

"Beheeyem...please use Imprison. Keep them safe and away from me. I don't...wanna destroy anyone's memories again." Esp said.

"Azura, fall back! Esp's gonna seal himself in!" Hope called.

"But… I can…" Azura said.

"Trust me, he'll be fine!" Hope called.

A strange box then surrounded Esp as he was sealed inside. The screaming soon stopped as the competitors quickly recovered.

"Just...what...was that?" Flamberge said.

"A psychic scream. It's what happens when a psychic loses complete control of their abilities." Spectra said. "He couldn't handle the increased psychic power and it went wild, so he chose to seal himself inside."

"Well...that was weird whatever it was, but at least things are slowly starting to pick back up, so let's keep the ball rolling!" Magenta said.

"If Esp's sealing counts, that means one more has to be eliminated before the next stage change." Francisca said.

"Esp is still in the ring...but...not anymore." Volt said as a ring appeared under the box and Beheeyem as it fell through. "Count it...now."

"Uh...right. Esp has been eliminated!" Magenta said.

"Huh? What happened?" Hydron asked holding his head.

"You were manipulated and used Genesis Supernova." Volt said.

"What? But we weren't supposed to until…" Hydron said.

"It's fine. This surge will only last until the next stage change. So...I'm going to use it to clear one big competitor!" Volt said as he used Burst with Hoopa.

"What's Volt talking about?" Ruby asked.

"He's going to use the power surge while it's still available to knockout one of the more strongest in the battle royale." Tokoyami said.

"You never know what's going to happen in a battle, so you must always be adapting. Now...who to eliminate. I think the choice is obvious...its...you!" Volt said moving towards Hope.

"No!" Azura called as she ran in front of Hope and took the blow.

"Azura!" Hope said.

"Hyperspace Hole!" Volt shouted as a ring was under Azura as a massive surge of energy struck her.

"I'm...sorry." Azura said before collapsing as she vanished.

"Unbelievable! Azura sacrificed herself to protect Hope the Victor! Meaning...Azura is eliminated!" Magenta said.

Hope gazed at Azura as she reappeared in the stands, then glared back at Volt.

"That was a big mistake, Volt." Hope said as Lunala screeched.

"Hold your horses there, bucko! Did you forget already? Every eight competitors eliminated, there will be a stage morph." Magenta said. "Now let's get the change going! Our next location is….Bubblaine of the Seaside Kingdom!"

"Bubbla-say what?" Al said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that place." David said.

"It was one of the Kingdoms that we visited on our crusade to stop Big Mom and Bowser's weddings." Kendo said. "Bubblaine is a very popular beach resort, known for its oceans that have a clear and crisp fizz."

"A water based environment… at last." Cetus said.

"Finally! It's time to let the nature of the ocean takeover! All you scallywags are walkin the plank!" Sharkfang said.

"Sorry but...when it comes to the sea...I know a thing or two about it. So...we're definitely gonna have an advantage there." Bluefin said.

The stage then glowed as the scenery shifted from the USJ to Bubblane.

Immediately after the stage morph was done, Cetus, Captain Sharkfang, and Bluefin headed for the water as they dove in with their links.

"(This is perfect. So much water. Now I can put my own plan into action.)" Cetus thought.


	4. Bubblaine

"And we are back. As you might remember, we recently decided to take a tropical change to the beach. That's right...we've changed the stage to Bubblaine of the Seaside Kingdom. A place famous for its crystal clear oceans and sparkling seawater that has that carbonated fizz! And of course the Sparkle Water. Perfect for making a toast with your sweetheart." Magenta said.

"The key advantage and disadvantage in this stage is Bubblaine's ocean." Izuku said. "An environment like that is perfect for water type fighters like Captain Sharkfang, Bluefin, and of course that Constellar, Cetus."

"All three of them have taken to the ocean. But you think the others are gonna follow them in? Just what are they gonna…" Lemon said as they saw some water bubbling near the edge as a large wave began to rise.

"What the hell?" Bakugo said as they heard laughter as they saw Cetus atop Wailord as they rode the wave.

"I hope you all remember to learn to breathe under water...cause I'm about to make this the Ocean Kingdom!" Cetus said.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Hope shouted.

"This is bad, he's gonna drown us!" Flamberge said.

"David!" Fransisca called.

"Got it! Burst!" David said using Burst with Kyogre and unleashing a wave of his own.

"You think you can outsurf me? I'm the champion back where I come from." Cetus said.

"I don't care if you're the king. Nobody hurts my friends!" David said.

"Fine then...I had a feeling someone here might not be able to drown...so I came prepared." Cetus said pulling out a trident.

"Just shut up and fight." David said. "Blizzard!"

"Ocean Spray!" Cetus said firing a burst of water from the trident as both attacks cancelled out. "Of course, since its just water...all my attacks are gonna be nothing but chunks of ice." Cetus said.

"You should've thought about that before messing with me. Now you're gonna get it! Origin Pulse!" David shouted as cascades of water are launched.

"Ahh!" Cetus said as he took the attacks head on. "Not bad...but...wait till you see what I have in store. Wailord...let's join forces!" he said as both glowed before Cetus stood there on the wave as a giant. "Now...I am a true god of the ocean!" he said laughing.

"Big deal. Haven't you heard? I'm not just a demon hunter. I'm also a Godslayer." David said.

"Under the authority of my queen….I shall see you suffer under the water! Ultimate Water Art!" Cetus said slamming a palm in the ocean as a wave rose behind him. "Big Wave!"

"More waves? Please… Blizzaga!" David shouted.

With David's massive ice attack, strengthened by Kyogre's power, Cetus's waves froze solid.

"Yes! He froze Cetus's attacks! He's a sitting duck!" Hope said.

"Impossible! I can't lose! I am Cetus, the Whale Constellation! I drown everything!" Cetus panicked before David deals an icy uppercut to him, causing him to vanish.

"Consider yourself all washed up." David said before he reverted.

"Baa...baa...baaa…" Cetus said having landed in the stands gasping for air.

"Cetus...has been eliminated! And may need mouth to mouth." Magenta said.

"Not it!" the whole audience said.

"Wow...now that was awesome." Jexi said.

"That's David for you." Hope said as David landed. "Great job, David. You sure showed that big bozo."

"Eh, it was nothing." David said.

"Can't say same for me though. I was this close to getting eliminated. But if it wasn't for Azura taking the blow for me I would've been done for. Didn't even get a chance to give Volt payback before we shifted." Hope said.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance soon." Simon said flying down to them in hawk form. "Azura is an important friend to you and us after all." he said as he shifted back to human form.

"You're right Simon." Hope said before he saw the battles raging on the beach and in the ocean. "We'd better get back to it. Bubblaine's becoming D-Day right now, and we need to stay alive."

"Yeah...but if Cetus planned to drown us...Sharkfang and Bluefin might be thinking of something similar. Here, those two are major threats." Starlight said.

"She's right. Those two are capable of rocking the very seas themselves." David said. "We need to think of a plan."

"Uh Dave...think your friend beat ya to it." Jexi said pointing to the sky where Naomi flew over with Swanna.

"Naomi… She's really gonna go for it, is she?" David asked.

"Yeah. That look in her eyes… she's looking to face Sharkfang, as a way to pay her back for helping us in The Caribbean." Hope said.

"And it looks like she's about to get caught in a battle between Sharkfang and Bluefin. I hope she knows what she's doing." David said.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Sharkfang shouted swimming after Bluefin as both of them had used burst with their links and were now fighting in the ocean.

"Come on, minnow. No need to be angry." Bluefin said.

"Stop calling me that, you bastard!" she shouted.

"She's got quite the temper when it comes to being called a Minnow." Hope said.

"She's got spunk for sure." Bakugo said.

"She's like a female version of you." Aria said.

"Gh… What are you talking about?! You better watch it before I blast you all the way to hell!" Bakugo said.

"Guys, guys, chill." David said.

"Splish, splash." a voice said.

"Huh?" they said before they saw Blue Splasher heading towards the fighting siblings and jumping right off the water with each step.

"Amazing! Blue Splasher has already begun using his talent to make his way to the competitors." Magenta said. "For those who don't know, his talent is called Waterproof. Besides drinking, liquids are unable to touch him so he can simply bounce right off bodies of water like walking on a trampoline!"

"Another of the Rainbow Brigade is making his move… but why now?" Hope asked.

"Who cares...he's not gonna have his way...cause I'm gonna blast him and that Bluefin guy to hell!" Bakugo said flying over the water using explosions.

"Bakugo, wait!" Francisca said before he disappeared out of sight. "Jamblasted… He's in for a shocker."

"That boy really needs to think before he acts." Zan said putting a hand to her head as she shook it.

"Yes...I'm getting close! My chance. Magikarp!" Blue Splasher said as Magikarp jumped out of the water. "Let's get those two before they notice. Use that amazing jumping strength of yours! Use...Bounce!" he said as Magikarp jumped high into the air. But…

"Out of my way!" Bakugo said blowing it far away before it and Blue Splasher vanished.

"Blue Splasher...has been eliminated?!" Magenta said in shock.

"He got him just like that?!" Ochako asked.

"His link's a Magikarp, what do you think was gonna happen?" Gemini asked.

"That was easy, too easy in fact." Ace said.

"Well, Magikarp is kind of a joke." Leopardmon said. "But let's just say, you won't like him when he evolves."

"Good thing Bakugo took him out before that could happen." Sheena said.

"In a shocking event no one saw coming, Katsuki Bakugo has eliminated Blue Splasher in one shot! And now he and Naomi are headed straight towards Bluefin and Captain Sharkfang!" Magenta called.

"Seems these two really are out for us huh? Why don't we deal with them and then we can finish things between us." Bluefin said.

"Fine...I'll take care of that little mouse." Sharkfang said diving underwater as she started speeding at Naomi before leaping out. "I see ya!" she said biting onto Swanna's wing.

"I was hoping you'd do that. Steel Wing!" Naomi called as Swanna's wings glowed. The steel coated attack grinded against Sharkfang's teeth as she was forced to let go and fall back into the ocean.

"Hahaha! She's a smart one. Sis always attacks by biting at weakpoints first, but that girl found a way to make her teeth useless against her. Hilarious. She's not a minnow...she's a wonderful rainbow trout." Bluefin said.

"Uh… Th-thank you." Naomi said, blushing from the comment.

"However...my sis isn't the type to give up after one attempt." Bluefin said as Sharkfang jumped out again with teeth open.

"I'll use Steel Wing again." Naomi said.

"Heh...Faked ya out." Sharkfang said before shutting her mouth and headbutting into Swanna.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Go! Aerial Ace!" Naomi said.

Swanna accelerated as she clashed with Sharkfang's head as the two battled across the sea and sky.

"Hahahahaha!" Bluefin laughed as they battled.

"Hey, Fish Face!" Bakugo said flying his way.

"Oh you're here too. You're as savage as a salmon fighting against a grizzly bear. But...I'm not like my sister." he said sinking into the water as he vanished from sight instantly.

"What the hell is this?" Bakugo asked.

"Bluefin vanished in the water?" Lemon asked.

"Not quite. As I recall...his link is Vaporeon. Vaporeon is able to merge and melt into the water itself." Tails said.

"And Bluefin used Burst with Vaporeon so...he can become invisible inside the water?!" Kendo said.

"Bakugo's gonna have a hard time dealing with this." Todoroki said.

Bluefin attacked Bakugo from every direction in the water, appearing and disappearing as he surfaced and dived.

"(Dammit! If he keeps attacking me like this, I'm toast!)" Bakugo thought. "(He's just gonna...no...I gotta think straight. I need to get ready. Wait...I got it.)" he said grabbing the pin from one of his gauntlets. "I'll blow you out of the water!" he said tossing it into the ocean.

"What? He's joking. He doesn't even know where I am." Bluefin said as the explosion went off.

"I got ya!" Bakugo said firing an explosion from behind and nailing Bluefin.

"He found me? But how did….ah!" he said seeing water droplets falling onto the surface. "I see...he used the water to disrupt the surface, making it harder for me to blend."

"Okay big fish...you're finished! AP Shot!" Bakugo said firing at Bluefin and sent him flying before vanishing.

"Bluefin has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Son of a...After I finish with this little runt, that bastard's next." Sharkfang barked.

"Too bad that's not going to happen. Air Slash!" Naomi said as gusts of wind were sent at Sharkfang.

"Like hell!" she said breaking through the attacks. "I just lost my chance to show my power to my older brother. I'm in a very foul mood right now." she said growling. "So...I'm gonna take my anger out on you and bomb boy." she said.

Naomi dealt multiple slashes as Sharkfang got close before closing the combo with a burst of light.

"The...the hell is this?" Sharkfang said seeing Naomi in a white dress made of feathers. "She...she uses Burst too?!"

"So, this is what all that training in Tokyo went to." David said.

"Now for the finishing touch." Naomi said as she performed an Air Slash.

"Damn….I bit off more than I could." Sharkfang muttered before the attack hit as she vanished.

"Captain Sharkfang...has been eliminated!" Magenta declared.

"Way to go, Naomi!" Flamberge said.

"Phew… I was worried for a moment." David said.

"Okay...so you won. Now I get the pleasure of wiping you out myself you…" Bakugo said being surrounded by a windstorm. "Wait...the hell is this? You think I'm gonna let you do this?" he said grabbing something. "Ha got ya you…" he said before seeing it was Lemon. "Wait...weren't you…." he said before seeing he was in the stands. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Katsuki Bakugou has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"What the hell? How did I lose?!" Bakugo asked.

"You're way out of bounds. Naomi used a whirlwind to send you out of the stadium." Magenta said. "True an out of bounds is rare with our arena, it's still very possible."

"I demand a recount! I should be back in there!" Bakugo shouted.

"Dude, let it go. You'll get them next time." Lemon said as Bakugo sat.

"Naomi really has gotten stronger, has she?" Hope asked.

"Definitely. She seems like on a completely different level than when she was with us." David said.

"Well, that just makes me more excited." Hope said. "To me this tournament isn't about winning… it's just about having fun. And fighting others alongside our perfect links… couldn't be any better."

"And it looks like our battles out at sea are starting to wrap up….but the action on the beaches are still intense!" Magenta said. "We're already seeing one that's captivating the audience." she said switching to footage of Machamp going against Marshadow.

"Is that Betty?" David asked. "And she's fighting that Satana guy."

"Why is she fighting him?" Hope asked.

On the beachside…

Marshadow and Machamp battled as Machamp tried to strike Marshadow, but he was too quick for him. Betty on the other hand was trying her best to avoid Satana's brutal attacks.

"Cmon, cmon! It's no fun if you run away!" Satana said.

"I'm not running away!" Betty said firing her gun at Satana.

"You are but a weak girl...bullets of lead cannot harm demons." Satana said.

"True...but these aren't lead! I'm tired of...just being support for the guys. So...I'll become their secret weapon!" she said revealing her z ring.

"A Z Ring?" Satana said.

"You said you never lost right? Well your streak is gonna break all right, but not cause of David. It'll be me!" Betty said.

"You, a Mortal, challenging me?!" Satana asked. "I am Satana! I'm the most powerful fighter in the Demon Professional Fighting circuit! I can't be defeated!"

"From the shadows of the greats...this lone fighter...has honed his skills to become...the Ultimate Fighter! Marshadow...use Soul-Stealing Seven Star Strike!" Betty shouted as Marshadow's headpiece ignited.

"Ha!" Marshadow shouted as it turned to Satana and marked him with seven stars before striking him in those seven places before landing on the other side as an explosion occurred with him and Machamp vanishing.

"Satana...has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"She got him!" Hope said in shock.

"Who knew Betty was such a badass?" Jiro asked.

"So much for taking him on later down the line, huh David?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. But, let's be honest. I would've trounced him easily." David said.

"So true." Jexi said. "Still...only two to go before we head to the next stage change."

"And I think we've found them right here." David said looking to another part where Scott and Ramona were fighting a tag team against Ophiuchus and Serpens.

"I must say...these two don't leave much to the imagination my love." Serpens said.

"Indeed. Such movements are no match for our love!" Ophiuchus said.

"Are you sure about that? You barely got any hits on us." Ramona said.

"Never mind them, Ramona. They're just getting cocky." Scott said. "Let's stick it to them."

"I'm with you. Go, Mud Bomb!" Ramona asaid.

"Poison Jab!" Scott said.

"Seviper, you counter with Poison Jab." Serpens said.

"And Machoke, use strength to keep that mud off us." Ophiuchus said as Machoke tossed a rock at the mud as Seviper countered Nidoking's poison jab.

"Those two are dunces right?" Scott asked.

"Mm-hm." Ramona said as the Mud Bomb went at Seviper as Nidoking moved around Seviper and went for the Machoke.

"What?! They faked us?" Serpens asked.

"Relax darling...as long as they don't harm you, it's fine." Ophiuchus said smiling before the attacks landed as some of the mud landed on Serpens. "Hmmm. Say...can I ask you...which one of you fired the mud attack?"

"Uh...are you an idiot or something?" Ramona asked.

"I'll ask again in a different way...which one of you...defiled my love?" he said grasping the falling boulder as it started to crack.

"Didn't you hear it a minute ago? It was clearly me." Ramona said.

"I see…" Ophiuchus said before charging into Ramona and grabbing her. "Then apologize...now." he growled.

"The only thing we'll apologize for...is your lack of Synergy. Scott, now!" Ramona said.

"Right! Go, Dynamic Punch!" Scott said as Nidoking landed a Dynamic Punch on Machoke.

"I said...apologize." he said slamming Ramona into the ground.

"What? Does he...does he not care?" Scott said.

"It's no use. I'm the object of his affection dear. See...he would kill an entire city just to make me happy." Serpens said.

"Then...I gotta finish Machoke quickly." Scott said. "Finish this now, Seismic Toss!"

"I say apologize!" Ophiuchus said as both his fist and Scott's attack launched at the same time with both striking at the same time as Ophiuchus vanished.

"Ophiuchus has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"You okay, Ramona?" Scott asked helping her up.

"Yeah. I think so." Ramona said. "He took a lot out of my gauge...but I'm still standing."

"Yes...a perfect chance." Serpens said taking out poisoned needles. "Such a lovely scene. Bye bye love…" she said before something struck her. "What…." she said seeing a bomb arrow strike her as it went off as she vanished.

"Serpens has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Who…" Ramona said as they saw Green Archer standing over them.

"Do not mistake this as kindness. I just can't standing seeing a downed woman being attacked. Especially one as beautiful as yourself." he said walking off.

"Just who is that guy?" Scott asked.

"Don't know, but whatever the case, he still saved us." Ramona said looking at her gauge. "Sorry. I don't think I'll be able to last another stage."

"Don't say that. When we're together...we can withstand anything. Heck...we'll go and take the win of this tournament together." Scott said.

"Scott… Alright. Let's keep going until the final two." Ramona said.

"Ah, such a wonderful display of love. The perfect way to close the book on this stage. We're now down to the top 56. The next stage is going to be…" Magenta said as the spinner started spinning before slowing to a stop. "Dressrosa!"

"Dressrosa, huh? Should be interesting to fight there." Hope said. "Let's do it."

The scene then shifted to Doflamingo's former kingdom as the competitors re-scattered across the town.

"A land of intense emotion and passion. I'm eager to see...what the developments are here." Magenta said.


	5. Dressrosa

"And we are back folks! Before we cut to break, we had just transformed to the next change which of course is Dressrosa, a place of emotion and passion. There are plenty of places for those competitors to fight and hide here. But no worries, we have all the cameras that can pick them up with." Magenta said. "Course the most advantageous would be hiding on Green Bit, the small little island connected to the main city via a bridge but...I would not recommend it."

"So this was Dressrosa before the battle between Doflamingo and Luffy, interesting." Zan said.

"We heard the two of them really tore it up. I bet it must've been really intense." Francisca said.

"I was there during that event and trust me, it was." Hope said. "Don't wanna get too much into it."

"I wonder why Magenta didn't want anyone hiding out on Green Bit?" Indigo asked.

"That was an island for the small fairy people was it not?" Zan asked.

"Yeah, but apparently the connective bridge was closed down for some reason." Hope said. "Hope nobody got stranded over there."

"Wait… Anyone seen Berge?" Francisca asked.

"(Hope, why did you say that?)" Mark thought to himself.

Over on Green Bit….

"How the hell did I get stranded over here?!" Flamberge asked loudly as she was on the beach. She was near as the connective bridge that went to Dressrosa but she couldn't cross due to one reason. Or a bunch of them. "Well...least I'm alone here. I could wait out to the…" she said as she felt the ground shake. "What the?"

"Gang way, gang way, gang way!" Mina shouted running past her.

"Mina? Where are you going?!" Flamberge asked. She then looked back to see Oog on his Tyrantrum as the pokemon roared upon seeing Flamberge in its way. "Oh… maybe that's why she was running."

"Oog will smash puny red hair!" Oog said as Tyrantrum went for a Head Smash, but Flamberge rolled out of the way.

"Oh great, he must think this is Dino Island, so he's in full bodyguard mode." Flamberge said. "Well I'll…" she said before he jumped down on her.

"You...explain way too much." he said pulling out a club. "Oog...make trespasser pay for entering home of dinos."

Oog brought his club down on Flamberge, but she was able to block with her sword just in time.

"Okay then, how about I stop talking and start BURNING!" Flamberge said pushing Oog off her and the two fought, club on sword. "Moltres, Fire Blast!"

Moltres screeches as she blasted fire at Tyrantrum. But the attack had little effect.

"That...big mistake. When Tyra get mad….I get mad!" Oog said as his strength increased as he was overcoming Flamberge. "And when Tyra get mad….he attack with full force Rock Slide!" he said as rocks were hurled at Moltres causing massive damage.

"Moltres, no!" Flamberge said as she was pushed back. "Not good. If she takes one more big hit like that, I'm outta here."

"Now Oog make comeback! Here goes…" he said pulling his club back. "Dino...Mega...HOMERUN!" he shouted hitting Flamberge directly and sending her flying.

"Whoa, not good, not good!" Flamberge said as she was over the water where monstrous fish waited, but before she could land, she found herself back on the stands.

"Flamberge has been eliminated." Magenta said. "And by the skin of her teeth."

"It's a good thing you were transported back. You were almost food for the Fighting Fish." Robin said.

"Fighting fish?" Flamberge asked.

"Why do you think she warned you guys about the bridge? Those fish attack it repeatedly as well as...well anything else they see in their path." Usopp said.

"Man… It still sucked that I went out so early." Flamberge said.

"Don't worry there, berge. There's more games out there. I'm sure you'll get another chance at something." Gemini said.

"Yeah, thanks Gemini." Flamberge said. "Though I'm a little worried. Mina's still on Green Bit with that big caveman."

"Yeah...she's in big trouble there." Usopp said.

"Oh god...someone help me!" Mina cried as Tyrantrum chased after her once more.

"Now I get weird creature girl." Oog said.

"How did it come to this? Goomy, come on! Can't you help me?" Mina asked as Goomy looked terrified. "Look, I know you're scared...but this is life or death here! I'm not asking for a super move...just anything to fight back!"

Goomy was terrified, but Mina was in danger. It glared at Tyrantrum before it tried to roar at it before it started to glow.

"G-goomy?" Mina asked as Goomy was starting to grow large before it became a strange snail like creature.

"What the? An evolution...right in the middle of things?" Magenta asked. "What is that?"

"I got this. Bzzt! Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon! A Dragon type and the evolved form of Goomy! Its entire body is covered with gooey mucus that can dissolve anything. Be sure to put gloves on if you're going to touch it." Rotomdex said.

"Amazing! Goomy evolved into Sliggoo!" Erica asid.

"It must've wanted to protect Mina so badly that it triggered its evolution… sort of like what happened with Kommo-o." Izuku said.

Sliggoo then began gathering power before its mouth as it fired and hit Tyrantrum dead on.

"Hey, that was Dragon Pulse!" Lemon said.

"Of course! When Goomy evolve, they start getting into their groove as battlers!" Sunset said.

"Goomy, you're amazing! No wait, you're Sliggoo now." Mina said before smirking and getting into a stance. "Let's finish this guy together!"

Both Oog and Tyrantrum charged at them once more before Mina and Sliggoo stood their ground.

"Here comes! Acid Dragon Combo!" both shouted as they hit Tyrantrum with a combo of acid and Dragon Pulse, hitting it and Oog dead on before they vanished.

"Oog has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Yeah! That's what we're talking about!" Mina said as she and Sliggoo proudly went back into the jungle of Green Bit.

"That was truly incredible! Mina Ashido and her new Sliggoo defeated a major player in the tournament in Oog and Tyrantrum!" Magenta said.

"I still can't believe they pulled it off." Hagakure said. "But i guess we didn't need to worry."

"Well...think that's enough action we're gonna get out of Green Bit. Let's change perspective. Hmm. Looks like we got some commotion happening inside the colosseum." Magenta said.

"Mystic Cross!" Atro called firing multiple homing orbs of light.

"Geez, overkill?" Aria said as Espeon countered them with swift.

"Despite being a Knight, I should never fight a girl but due to this tournament, I'll make an exception." Atro said. "Not only do you face a Knight, you face an Elemental God as well."

"Big deal...not like you're the first god wannabee we ever beat." Aria smirked.

"I never said I was an actual god, it was due to mastering my respective element." Atro said. "But I would never expect a siren to understand."

"Wouldn't understand what? How someone like you tends to hide from all the action?" Aria said.

"What is Aria doing? She's just taunting him." Lemon said.

"That's part of her plan. She's trying to make Atro lose his cool, to mess up his pattern of attack." Aelita said.

"Atro isn't the type of person to lose control, he's always calm even in the most pressured situations." Magress said. "He is the reincarnation of Alexander after all."

"Even so, everyone's got their breaking point. Be they reincarnation or not. And Aria's already moving in for the kill." Aelita said.

"Okay...let's finish this fast." Aria said as Espeon and Umbreon jumped onto her shoulders as she used burst with both of them. "Faint Attack!" she said rushing at Atro quickly as she landed a sucker punch onto him.

"Wow...a cheap shot but effective. But it looks like Atro is still in there and not ready to call it quits just yet." Magenta said.

"Raikou, Thunder!" Atro called as Raikou appeared and rained down a storm of lightning bolts onto Aria.

"Heh….Morning Sun." she said raising an arm up as the sunlight bathed over her as her injuries quickly healed.

"Hmm, if that's the case, I'll have to use that." Atro said before raising Urias to the sky as a silhouette of Alexander appeared behind him. "Divine Judgement."

"Psybeam!" she shouted dealing a hit on Atro before the attack landed on her as she vanished.

"Aria has been eliminated." Magenta said. "However Atro has survived...albeit just barely."

"Heal." Atro said as a green light washed over him.

"He healed himself up, but I wonder if that affects his life gauge?" Erica asked.

"I'm checking the rules. While healing is allowed, healing cannot replenish the life lost on the gauge." Magenta said. "The gauge was designed only to go down when hit, never to go back up."

"That's unique." Gemini said. "Maybe it's a way of making sure all eliminations are fair."

"That is correct. If one could replenish the gauge with healing, it wouldn't be fair to the competitors who cannot heal themselves." Magenta said. "Now back to the matches. Oh...seems someone else has come to take the space away from Atro.

"Hey...I think you must be confused. Cause this is about to be my ring." Eijiro said entering.

"Kirishima, do you really wish to do this?" Atro said. "Against a comrade no less?"

"Aria was a comrade too. Remember...this is a competition...there are no clear allies or enemies here. Besides...I think after all that training I went through...I can take you down." Eijiro said.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly Kirishima or is it Red Riot?" Atro asked with a calm expression.

"I prefer it if you stuck with Red Riot...and this is no con jump." Eijiro said with a smile.

"You're starting to turn into Bakugo." Atro said with a glare.

"Not even close. If I were Bakugo, I'd be charging at you. But me...I can think things through. Like...how to keep your link from dogpiling me." Eijiro said as the ground shook as Rhydon emerged and rammed into Raikou.

"Whoa! Rhydon outta nowhere!" Magenta called.

"It's not that surprising. I had Rhydon make a tunnel outside the colosseum and had it tunnel all the way here." Eijiro said. "Just to make sure you didn't suspect a thing."

"Well played." Atro said as a magic circle appeared underneath his feet. "Let it be decided here and now. "Ye of detestable name and virtue, false apostle, thou art bayed back to the abyss! Seraphic Law!" he said as multiple magic circles formed in front of him before firing a massive laser of light at Rhydon.

"Like hell you're doing that!" Eijiro said blocking it after hardening his skin.

"You really intend to block a massive laser of light?" Atro asked.

"You have...no idea...how much stronger I've gotten since those days you met me." Eijiro said slowly walking towards Atro while blocking the laser as his life was slowly decreasing.

"It takes more than strength." Atro said as he cancelled the attack. "It takes heart." he said as he appeared behind Kirishima.

"I got that in spades." Eijiro said as Atro tried to slash him only for the attack to fail. "And I'll only say it once...it's Red Riot to you." he said as Atro saw Eijiro's skin harden even further. "This is something new I've been working on during my training. Hope you like it. Red Riot: Unbreakable!"

"Unbelievable! Such a huge spike in defense. I've never seen anything like this!" Sachiko said.

"It's like his whole body has become hard as rock!" Tetsutetsu said.

"Atro...I want you to know...even though we're friends. I have great respect for you, but...it's over. Red….GAUNTLET!" Eijiro said landing a direct hit on Atro as he was sent crashing into the colosseum wall with great force as he vanished.

"Atro has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Haaaa...haaaa" Eijiro panted as he reverted. "30 seconds. That's the longest I've been able to hold it. Not much...but that means I can improve."

"Looks like you've picked out a good rival, Tetsutetsu." Jesmon said.

"I'll say. I've got my work cut out for me." Tetsutetsu said.

"Four down, four to go. Will Eijiro hold his place in the colosseum or will he be usurped by upcoming competitors?" Magenta said.

"It looks like things are starting to get intense." Jude said.

"You've got that right. The fighters gathered here are unlike anything we've ever imagined." Leia said. "The truth is, Jude… I've been looking forward to this for a while."

"What do you mean, Leia?" Jude asked.

"Ever since we were kids, we've been growing really close. We've faced a lot of adversaries on our journey. Bison, Brainiac, Zeromus, the Titans, the list just keeps on growing. And yet, my lack of confidence keeps holding me back, and I can't stand that." Leia said.

"I know how you feel. I've been unnerved by the enemies we face along the way too." Jude said.

"That's why I don't have much of a choice… Jude, this is going to sound crazy, but...I want you to fight me." Leia said.

"Me, fight you? You're not pulling my leg, are you?" Jude asked before seeing Leia's gaze. "W-wait… You're serious about this? But why?"

"Because Jude… I've been looking back at how far we've gotten since we started travelling. We've been travelling with Milla, dispelling the Fractured Dimensions, and ever since we both joined the Brave Adventurers, we've been going on more journeys, and saw things that we never would've imagined before. But… The fight against Infernape in the War of Ages redux made me realize something. It's that I can't call myself strong if I stay in your shadow forever. I have to prove to everyone here that I'm not that sickly little girl I was when we were kids. I have to prove that even someone like me can be strong in their own right!" Leia said.

"I see. You really have put a lot of thought into this." Jude said before he nods. "Alright then. In that case, I'm not going to hold anything back, Leia!"

"That's what I like to hear. Otherwise, what would be the point of even being in this tournament?" Leia asked.

(Cue- Indomitable Fists that Know No Equal: Tales of Xillia)

"Here we go, Jude!" Leia said twirling her staff and charging at Jude. "Staff Rain: Alpha!" she shouted as she dealt rapid strikes at Jude.

"Cerberus Strike!" Jude said countering Leia's attack with a barrage of his own.

"Here goes. Soaring Blast!" Leia shouted as she jumps upward and performed a two-handed overhead swing with her staff that causes a pulse of energy to fall vertically from the staff's end while keeping Leia afloat. "Soaring Vortex!" she said as a swirl of wind forms around her before she charged at Jude.

_As the two continue their clash…_

"Well...things are starting to get much more exciting now." Jexi said looking out. "Well...suppose I've waited around long enough." he said jumping down from one of the buildings.

Jexi looked around before spying Hydron dealing with Pinkie.

"Aw...come on. You aren't even giving me a chance." Pinkie said.

"Sorry but I need to make up for that mistake I made." Hydron said as Mew used Psychic to finish with Croconaw as Pinkie was eliminated.

"Pinkie Pie has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Hey Hydron...how about I show you how real power is used?" Jexi asked.

"Just try it!" Hydron said. "Attack Eevee with Psychic!" he said as Mew attacked.

"Dodge...then use Baddy Bad." Jexi said as Eevee did so and blasted Mew with a chibi dark spirit of herself.

"Baddy Bad?" ZS said up in the stands. "Is that a Dark-type move?"

"Yeah, it's one of the many moves Eevee can use." Sunset said.

Eevee then started looking bad as a large wall of light then arose as it rammed into Hydron and Mew as they vanished.

"Hydron has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Sorry...but if I'm gonna have an all out fight with Hope, David, Simon and Night...I need to clear out everyone else." Jexi said.

In the distance, Leia and Jude continue their bout, as they both stood evenly-matched.

"I have to admit. You're a girl of many talents." Jude said.

"Ever since this whole tournament started, I had completely forgotten what weakness even is, and...I started to like it. It's like I've become a new person. I've begun to wonder...have I really changed?" Leia asked.

"Leia, there is something you need to understand. What matters isn't in your head, but what's in your hearts. No matter what happens, you are still our very trusted friend and comrade." Jude said.

"Thanks, Jude. That really means a lot." Leia said. "Now, let's end this." she said as the two of them, as well as their Links, went at it. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere that Lurantis dispelled with Leaf Blade.

"Rising Falcon!" Jude said preparing a dive bomb that was cut off by Reshiram's Dragon Pulse.

"Gotcha now!" Leia said as she dealt multiple strikes before dealing a final overhead swing.

"Hahaha… Looks like now you've finally got it. The one thing you've been missing this whole time, and what will help you win this whole thing." Jude said. "The confidence...you need." he said as he vanished.

"Jude Mathis has been eliminated." Magenta said. "In one of the most amazing battles of this stage. Oh wait...there's also about to be another elimination."

The footage then showed Dan fighting with Spectra, who was having the advantage over Dan and his Charizard before sending the two flying before they vanished.

"Dan Kuso has been eliminated! And that is eight! Time for a change!" Magenta said as the spinner started spinning. "And the next location is...Devaloka!"

"What?" Ace, Spade, and Simon asked surprised in unison.

"So we get to fight in their homeland huh? Now that sounds exciting." Jexi said.

"We were planning to show you all our home sometime down the line but this'll be surprising." Spade said in the stands.

"Devaloka, huh?" Mark said. "Well, it'll be interesting to see the place you grew up in."

"Yeah, it will." Ace said as Dressrosa shifted into the floating Island that was Devaloka along with the eight smaller islands surrounding it.

"Wow… it's beautiful here." Hope said.

"Yeah, this is our home that we've found out about a year ago." Simon said. "Where we came to learn of our origins and how it came to be as it is now."

"It'll be great to fight here. So let's do our best." Hope said.


	6. Devaloka

"Hello and welcome back folks. We just finished a quick transition to Devaloka, home of the Nephilim of the Sky Universe and a rather unique location of floating islands. Our competitors have just landed and are scattered meaning more room for exciting new conflicts. And since these are floating islands, there's a special rule in place just for this stage. Falling off an island into the cloud sea, counts as an elimination. So watch your step." Magenta said.

"In other words, unless you can fly, this stage of the tournament will be extra dangerous." Mark said. "Man, if it wasn't for the eight maximum rule, this place would be a figurative bloodbath. Uh, no offense Ace."

"None taken." Ace said. "The castle is still there huh?" he said seeing a slightly destroyed castle in the center of the main island.

"Wait...is that the Castle in the Sky?" Sans said

"Oh you don't know do you? Ace, Simon and Spade are royalty of Devaloka." Aelita said.

"Yes, three princes of a lost kingdom you could say." Spade said.

"Oh, so that castle was...oh. Sorry, I shouldn't have joked about that." Sans apologized.

"It's cool, technically me and Simon didn't really remember much when we were little, though Simon was a baby at the time." Ace said.

"Whoa! Hold the phone ladies and germs! We seem to have a problem. A large poisonous substance is spreading across the main island. Upon closer inspection...yep. I knew it. Sludge and her two Muks are spreading some kind of acidic poison across the island!" Magenta said.

"Sludge...that slime we saw." Rainbow said.

"Sludge is a black slime...their bodies naturally carry toxins within them." Hera said.

"That isn't good. With her Kantonian and Alolan Muks along with herself, anyone that is with her on that island is in danger." Todoroki said.

"Well...it took longer then expected to accumulate all this poison. But with this much...I'll definitely be able to force my win here." she chuckled before the ground started to shake. "Huh? What's going on?"

The ground continued to shake before geysers of water started to gush out from under the ground.

"What? Water? But...I didn't think…." Sludge said before the rising geysers hit the two Muk and sent them flying off the island along with Sludge as they vanished.

"Sludge has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"That was all so sudden. Who was that?" Jude asked.

"Take a wild guess. Look at the corner." Lemon said pointing to the corner where Punke and Volcanion were as Punke smirked.

"It was simple to crack apart the foundation and force the water to send them off. Pure strategy." he said.

"So Punke was behind it." Izuku said.

"Not only is he smart, but his partner's Volcanion. It's gonna be tough to out think and out fight him." Gemini said.

"There has to be a small opening where he lets his guard down." Ace said.

"He's right. Every strategy has a flaw. My strategies included, sadly…" Leopardmon said.

"Let me guess, you remember our fight in Tokyo?" Sachiko asked.

"Bingo. Though, to be fair, I wasn't quite myself that time." Leopardmon said.

"Yes, so whatever happened, it's water under the bridge." Reflet said.

Back on the simulated Devaloka, Punke was planning his next move.

"Now...who to eliminate next. It should be David...no, he and his group will be expecting me after that little speech I made. Hmm. Wait...if I remember my record keeping...this place is home to someone...Oh...yes...that's it...My next target...is Simon Neptune. And I know the perfect way to get him." Punke said looking to the castle.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the battlefield, Ulrich, Yumi and Kaminari were teaming up to go against Charge who was dodging each of their moves.

"You're pretty skilled at dodging, but you won't win by just evanding us." Ulrich said.

"Quite true, young man. However, I may not be just dodging for the heck of it." Charge said stepping over the edge of the island.

"What the? Why did he….WHAT THE HECK?" Kaminari said seeing Charge rise back up on a strange disc.

"What is that?" Miles asked.

"An Electro Disc. It's how male Skyian's move from place to place in the Sky Universe." Sheer said.

'But why doesn't he fly?" Lemon asked.

"Cause he can't. See, unlike me, flight is only given to female Skyians while males gain an affinity to electricity." Sheer said. "And it is through that electricity that their civilization has thrived."

"Hohoho….this has been fun younguns. I haven't moved like that in years. But...all good things must come to an end." Charge chuckled as Luxray came out of hiding with an attack loaded in its mouth. "Charge Beam!" he shouted as Luxray fired knocking Ulrich and Yumi off.

"Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama have been eliminated. But...Denki Kaminari has stayed on the island!" Magenta said.

"Of course, since Denki's quirk is electrical based, he's basically immune to any electrical type of attack." Mari said.

"Wasn't that. You can thank Jolteon for that save." Lemon said.

"It's ability is Volt Absorb. It doesn't take damage from electric attacks." Jude said. "Meaning if he didn't have that as his link, he'd probably have been shot off too."

"Dang...didn't think this guy would have such power…" Kaminari said as he ran off. "I'll need to regroup on this."

With Zan…

"Flamberge has already been eliminated on Dressrosa. It's now down to myself and Franny." Zan said. "I hope she's alright. Still, it's been a long time since I last visited Devaloka." she said.

"Indeed it has." Punke said.

"Who's there?" Zan asked.

"Oh my….I was hoping to speak with Mr. Neptune, not his little servant girl." Punke said.

"I'm no servant I'm his comrade, what would you know about Simon and his brothers?" Zan asked as she had her spear at the ready.

"Just tell him I've made a few...improvements to his former home." Punke said pointing to the castle.

"What?" Zan asked.

"And if he wants to seek some vengeance...I'll be waiting inside." Punke said heading back to said castle.

"Stop right there! Dammit...Simon, I know you're not the type to fall for something like this." Zan said to herself.

"What was Punke talking about?" Ruby asked.

"I think I know what. Take a look at the castle!" Rainbow said.

"All the entrances and windows...not only are they shut...but he's graffiti'd the whole place!" Lemon said.

Rarity-2 gasped. "How disrespectful! The nerve of that Punke fellow to demoralize one's home!"

Simon stood in front of the castle with an expressionless face before a dark flame gathered in his hand. "Goetia." he said as spikes of darkness pierced through the castle pillars causing it to crumble. "If you think I'm the type to lose control over something like this...then you're more foolish than I thought." he said seeing Punke in the center unconscious. "You...are...what?" he said seeing it was a dummy. "Where are you?"

"Hahaha! You fell for it!" Punke said pressing a button as the bottom of the castle gave out as Simon fell to the bottom. "Wow...you were easier to get than I thought."

"You think this is gonna hold me?" Simon said jumping up only to hit some sort of barrier that shocked him.

"Uh uh uh. Nice try...but we've only just begun." Punke said as water began to fill the hole. "As we speak, Volcanion is filling the hole with boiling water. Three outcomes here. One: you drown. Two: you rise and hit the electric barrier. Or three...you surrender!" Punke said. "And best part is...this barrier disables enhanced abilities! See...I study my opponents so I know how to counter them easily. There is no friendship in battles...just variables and how to conquer them."

"Really….that's a sad way to live you know." a voice said behind him.

"Huh?" Punke said before he received a punch to the face as he saw Hope standing there.

"The hell? But...you were supposed to be hunting after Volt. I…" Punke said.

"Zan told me about the castle and how you were hunting after Simon." Hope growled.

"Look...it doesn't have to be this way. If you cooperate...we can eliminate this competitor with...ah!" Punke said getting punched again.

"Punke...you know nothing about friendship and its extent. So...I've made a decision. I'm going...to beat that lesson into your skull." Hope said.

"Huh?" Punke said a little frightened.

"Simon. You don't mind if I take this one, do you?" Hope asked.

"By all means go ahead." Simon said. "But be sure to leave a piece of him for me."

"Now...wait a second...let's think logically here." Punke said.

"Logically?" Hope smirked as he chuckled. "Where was the logic in vandalizing the castle belonging to three nephilim brothers, and three close friends of the Hero Alliance?!" he asked as Lunala screech.

"Aaaaaah! Volcanion, Protect me!" Punke called as Volcanion appeared. "Use Steam Eruption!" he called out as Volcanion unleashed a superheated steam at Lunala.

"Lunala, counter it with Moongeist Beam!" Hope called.

Lunalas third eye glowed as she assumed her full moon stance and blasted a wave of lunar energy. This overcame Volcanion's steam Eruption and blasted him back into the wall.

"Volcanion, no!" Punke caked as Hope walked forward.

"You should've accounted for others coming to the aid of Simon. But you did a bad draw with me. If this were David, you'd still have your dignity, but me? I'm just gonna punish you, with my fists!" Hope said.

"Oh god!" Punke shouted as Hope mercilessly beat on Punke with his own two fists before sending him flying as he vanished while unconscious.

"Punke has been eliminated...and will likely be needing a face job when this is over." Magenta said.

Hope then stepped on the barrier generator as it opened the hole. "Simon, you okay?"

Simon soon jumped out with barely a scratch. "Yup, barely a scratch on me, thanks for the save Hope."

"I was more concerned about you drowning than getting a scratch." Hope said sweating a bit.

"I'm alright, the water stopped rising as soon as Punke called for his link, it barely reached me." Simon said.

"I'm just glad I got here in time." Hope said. "I know this castle means a lot to you, and simulated or not, it didn't feel right for it to get vandalized. I couldn't just sit back and watch Punke mess with you like that."

"It's alright, besides I didn't really have many memories of this castle, so it didn't really matter much to me." Simon said.

"It didn't? So that means… you were fighting for Ace and Spade." Hope said.

"Yup. Since I was only a baby this place had memories for Ace and Spade, so I wanted to protect those memories even if I had to destroy the castle to get to Punke." Simon said.

"Pretty noble of you, Simon." Hope said. "But remember, this castle's only simulated. The real one, is still in the Sky Universe. Protected by Mastemon no less. If Punke wanted to vandalize the real thing, I doubt Mastemon would let him."

"I know. He would be sent flying across the Multiverse in an instant." Simon said walking away from the destroyed castle.

"That was incredible! A full on beat down and a show of respect. We've already lost four this round, only four more to go. Who else is gonna fall from the heavens?" Magenta said with excitement.

"Geez, I'd say Punke didn't deserve that, but…" David started. "There's more to strategy than just conquering variables. Isn't that right, Leops?" he asks mostly to himself.

"It seems that way." Naomi said walking towards him. "Didn't it seem like he was a lot like Leopardmon's old self? You know, before he met you guys?"

"Yeah. Though, there was one difference. Leops trusted the other Royal Knights to carry out their ends of the plan, while Punke… From the looks of things, he didn't trust anyone." David said.

"The only person he cared about was himself. And he wasn't gonna win that way." Naomi said.

"Heh. You've got that right. If my journey with my friends has taught me anything, it's that there is only so much that one person can do alone." David said. "But with my friends by my side, I felt like I could take on anyone. Wasn't that the same with you and the other Foretellers back in the day?"

"In a way. Still...maybe from that beating, he'll learn to open his heart more. One can only hope." Naomi said.

"I certainly hope so. Still, you completely took me by surprise the way you fought back in Bubblaine. It may have been this training you've done with Swanna, but it almost seemed like you were on a completely different level now." David said.

"Of course. When I was training, I kept thinking about you, and how the bonds you shared with your comrades has given you your strength." Naomi said. "I… I want to see the full extent of that power for myself."

"Oh, this mean that you're choosing now to fight me?" David asked.

"Yes. You've grown a lot stronger since the old days back before Junko messed everything up. I need to see for myself just how much stronger you've gotten." Naomi said.

"Why? You planning on journeying with us again when this is over?" David asked.

"Maybe… Maybe I'll go my own way, forge my own path. Who knows?" Naomi asked.

"Heh… Well, who am I to deny a challenge?" David extending his blade out.

"Haha… This is just like you. You never back down from a challenge." Naomi said as she brought her Keyblade to touch David's blade as the two look into each other's eyes for a brief moment. "Everything I feel is in this blade!"

"Good… Come on!" David said.

(Cue- Fury Sparks- Tales of Vesperia)

"I won't hold anything back, David!" Naomi said.

"That's what I like to hear. Come at me with everything you've got!" David said. "Freeze Lancer!" he shouted as he fires crystals at Naomi.

"Swanna, use Gust!" Naomi called as Swanna blasted the ice crystals away. She then charged at David as the two engaged in a sword fight, blades clashing fiercely.

"Heh. You've gotten a lot better." David said. "I guess that training really did help."

"It did more than that. Watch this!" Naomi said. "Thundaga!" she called casting a thunder spell.

"She knows magic too?!" Donald asked.

"Not only that, but she made a great call! Electric attacks are David's weakness, so if this hits, he's taking major damage!" Peni realized.

David however, knew that he was ready for this. Tapping into his speed, he managed to zip past the lightning bolts before dealing a strike on Naomi. "Go for it, Froslass. Shadow Ball!"

Froslass conjured her ghost type move, then fired it akin to Ryu's Hadouken at Swanna.

"What the… How was she able to do it like that?" Naomi asked.

"I taught her how to do it like that." David said.

"Impressive. No wonder you were able to defeat those threats before." Naomi said.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a conundrum. But people like me for it." David said.

"I still have enough energy for one last attack. Water Pulse!" Naomi said as Swanna attacks with a burst of water.

"Now, Froslass! Finish this up with a super-powered Ice Punch!" David said.

Froslass nods and coats her fist in ice before dealing an uppercut akin to Ryu's Shin Shoryuken. This combined with David's attack on Naomi caused them both to vanish.

(end song)

"Wow! What an intense battle! Naomi Kirifumi has been eliminated!" Magenta said.

"Whoa...I was not expecting that. Still, that was so awesome to see!" Rainbow said.

"Now...let's see who else we can...hold the phone! Seems we have a match in progress." Magenta said as Betty and Marshadow were battling with Mylene and her links, or rather link as both Gallade and Roserade were on the ground defeated before both vanished. "With two of her three links beaten, things don't look good for Mylene. But she doesn't seem all that phased."

"So, still think I'm just a lowly flygirl?" Betty asked.

"No...you're the fool who thinks too much of herself." Mylene said pulling up her sleeve to reveal a Z-Ring. "And a test for the special new move we've acquired."

"She's got a Z-Ring!" Starlight said in shock.

"Prepare for defeat! Lets go, Mimikyu!" Mylene said activating it. "Under its disguise lies a vision of unimaginable horror who harbors nothing but jealousy and hatred for the one it dresses as! Mimikyu! Go….Let's Snuggle Forever!" Mylene said as Mimikyu's disguise grew as it covered Betty and Marshadow.

"Uh oh!" Rainbow said as animatic fighting was heard and seen inside Mimikyu's disguise before Mimikyu spat them out as they vanished.

"Oh god. I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Betty said panting on the stands.

"Betty has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"I wanted to go farther too… guess I let myself down." Betty said.

"What're ya talkin about, Bets?" a familar voice came as Betty and the heroes saw Connor and Ryo behind them, as well as the rest of Team Revival.

"Connor?! What're you and the gang doing here?" Eddy asked.

"What else? We came to cheer Betty and Marshadow on." Connor said.

"Wait, how long have you guys known about this?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"They didn't till I told them yesterday." Ryo said. "Also...this is being televised live."

"We had a feeling that's how you would eventually find out." Omnimon said.

"Yup. After Ryo told us, we came straight here. Saw Betty's fight against Satana and how she took down Mylene's other pokemon." Connor said.

"So you… heard me say I wanted to become the team's secret weapon?" Betty asked.

"We sure did. And truth be told, that's been true for awhile." Connor said.

"Connor's right. Marshadow has so much potential as a fighter, that a tournament like this would be a perfect stage for it. After we saw your fight with Satana, it was known to the world how powerful Marshadow is. And what a great partner he has found in you, Betty." Mustang said.

"In short, you haven't let yourself down. I'd say you've proven yourself to all the millions watching that you can hold your own." Brandish said.

"And we couldn't be more proud of that. Great job, bets. I'm always happy to have someone like you as my wingman." Connor said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Betty said.

"Hmm." Urken said. "Connor was it? You didn't happen to see a girl with long white hair and cat ears did you?"

"Nope. In fact, I've got no idea who or what you're talkin' about." Connor replied.

"Rudy's here too?" Mari asked.

"Yup, she was supposed to be here earlier but knowing her she's probably wandering around town." Urken said.

"Wow...things are heating up here! As we're about to see another elimination...make it two." Magenta said showing Night with Fluttershy and Sunny as she slowly approached.

"Don't look in her eyes, Fluttershy!" Sunny said as she kept her eyes closed.

"Th-that's what I'm doing!" Fluttershy said.

"Looks like Sunny Flare and Fluttershy are playing it smart! As long as they don't look Night straight in the eyes, her Nightmare curse can't activate, well played!" Magenta said.

"If only it were that simple." Onyx said.

Darkrai soon rose up from Night's shadow as it gathered energy.

"Do it." Night said as it hit both girls with strange dark spheres.

"No way… That's… That's Dark Void!" Tapu Koko said.

"Dark Void….if I recall...that's a move that forces anyone it hits into sleep." Lemon said.

Sunny and Fluttershy soon fell asleep. Bayleef and Venusaur came to their aid to protect them, but unfortunately they were looking right at Night.

"Look at me or not...it doesn't matter in the slightest. You were defeated the moment you decided to face me. First...I'll get rid of you." Night said slashing Sunny as she vanished. "You're next." she said trying to slash Fluttershy only for the girl to dodge in her sleep. "What?"

"Sunny Flare is eliminated but...Fluttershy is somehow dodging in her sleep!" Magenta said surprised.

"How is she doing that? It makes no sense!" Lacy said.

"Actually it sort of does." Madoka said. "After all, Dreamer has yet to be eliminated."

"So that means...is Dreamer helping out Fluttershy?!" Asta asked. "Awesome!"

"I remember the magic of every magical girl in my universe. Dreamer's power is the ability to enter dreams." Madoka said.

"So she's using her ability to help Fluttershy evade Night? Way past cool!" Sonic said.

"This is a first...I've never met anyone who could still move after being put to sleep. You've surprised me girl." Night said. "I might have to start getting serious."

"She wasn't before?!" most of the group said.

"Darkrai!" Night said as Darkrai touched her as a light shined before she stood there in a dark dress that seemed to have darkness rising off from it as well as her white hair flowing in the wind. "When Night and Nightmares become one...what you get...is a land of terror! Nightmare World!" she said as a dome spread out around her and engulfing anything within it.

"What is going on here? Can we get any of our cameras working?" Magenta asked.

"No...none of them seem to be working." Rotomdex said.

"Nightmare World? She...she actually perfected it?!" Onyx said.

"Wait...Its...its subsiding now." Magenta said as the dome faded before showing the defeated Fluttershy on the ground with attack marks shown as she vanished. "Fluttershy has been eliminated."

"What was that?!" Gemini said. "It looked like what happened at the IG-3 with Marx's curse!"

"No...what you saw was a combo of Miasma, Marx and Ashe's curses. This is something Night has been working to perfect on her own. Nightmare World...an ability that brings Nightmares into reality." Onyx said. "Any living thing inside the dome has their worst nightmare come to life and they are forced to do battle with it. Be they asleep or awake. According to her, it's only able to be dispelled if someone inside actually conquered their fears."

"That description makes it sound like this ability is not for the weak of heart." Jesse said.

"It isn't. I've seen the inside of it before...it's nothing to take lightly." Onyx said.

"Okay folks. With 8 defeated...we only have 40 remaining. Half of our competitors have been eliminated! Now it's time to change the stage once again! And this time it's...Traverse Town!" Magenta said.

"Traverse Town huh? Man, we've been there a lot in the past." Jexi said.

"That takes us back, right Sora?" Kairi asked as she held his hand.

"Yeah. We went there after our island got swallowed and after I saved you in Hollow Bastion." Sora said.

"No forgetting a place like that." Rainbow said as they saw the area change to match said town.

"We'll be right back after these messages." Magenta said.


	7. Traverse Town

"Hello and welcome back boys and girls! We've just changed the field to Traverse Town and our competitors have got to be heated up by now. Especially since we are down to half of what we originally started with! But that won't be the case for long. Cause the further we get in game, the more intense too. Now...let's see what sort of action is going on inside." Magenta said.

"Hmm. Not much is going on right now." Green Archer said scanning the area. "Let's see...who can I pick off?" he pondered before spying Zan. "Well...she is an electric user...so she is the higher threat. Okay, she'll go next." he said notching an arrow and shutting his eyes before firing it at Zan.

Just then Zan vanished before the arrow could hit.

"Hmm...seems as though she vanished to avoid the hit." he said with his eyes still shut. "However, my talent is already active." he said as the arrow turned as Zan reappeared.

"I'm closer than you think." Zan said behind him.

"Yes, you're right behind me with your spear raised and your link above ready to strike me with lightning if I try to move. Am I right?" he said.

"Whoa! How'd he know exactly what Zan was gonna do before she could even do it?!" Flamberge asked.

"Can this guy see the future? Cause that would be awesome!" Asta said.

"Not quite!" Magenta said. "Green Archer is an archer at heart. His talent is called Sure Shot. The target is always the last person he sees when he shuts his eyes. Once he does, the arrows he fires automatically track the target. However, the ability ends once he opens them. As for his perception, that was due to years of practice. He's gotten so good, he can accurately predict the movements of others."

"Nitesco!" A voice called out as Shanoa fired a purple laser beam at him from above as she had black angel wings on her back.

"Ah...so you want to try and make this a team effort huh?" Green Archer said easily dodging the laser. "True, this puts my ability at a disadvantage, but thankfully, you aren't the only one with a partner." he said as a stream of fire hit Shanoa.

"Yo, GA. You really gotta be more prepared for more than one person." Red Heat said stepping out.

"OMG! This is incredible! Red Heat of the Rainbow Brigade has come out to help his fellow idol!" Magenta said.

"This is amazing! Red Heat and Green Archer together?!" a fan asked.

"If that was supposed to be fire, you have to do better than that." Shanoa said.

"By the way girl, whats with the black angel wings?" Red Heat asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Shanoa asked dispersing the wings.

"Nothing, just think you looks like a beautiful angel of death is all, girl." Red Heat said.

"Who knows." Shanoa said unfazed by the compliment.

"Don't go anywhere, folks, this is a battle you don't wanna miss! It's Red Heat and Green Archer with their links Flareon and Celebi, against Zan Partizanne and Shanoa Ecclesia and their Zapdos and Houndoom!" Magenta cheered.

"You know...you Spirit Force guys...you should really learn to have more fun." Red Heat said. "You'll live longer! Super….Heat...Kick!" he said landing a kick as Shanoa blocked.

"Heat...always one to put fun before competition. Though he does have a point. Let's take a break." he said taking out a small lyre and playing it as Celebi sang along with it.

"He's taking a break...to play music?" Lemon said confused.

"Why not? I mean, everyone's got a hobby." Sachiko said.

"These guys aren't even taking this thing seriously. What the heck?" Bakugo said.

"They're idols, Bakugo." Ochako said. "They live for entertainment."

"Uraraka's right. This tournament stage is in their Home universe." Tokoyami said. "According to the rules of this universe, all of this worlds inhabitants live for the thrill of entertainment."

"Bird boy's on the money." Connor said. "This whole universe is based around one thing. Entertainment. Games, TV, Music...you name it...they got it all."

"And at the center of the Idol Universe stands them. The Idols like Green Archer and Red Heat." Betty said.

"I hope you all enjoyed that little duet." Green Archer said bowing with Celebi.

"Another spectacular performance by Green Archer! He always has time to serenade us alongside Celebi with their dazzling duets, isn't that right, Idol Universe?!" Magenta asked.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Whatever." Saki said.

"Now...shall we get back to it, miss? Though I must be honest...I already know the outcome." Green Archer said. "Triple Aqua Arrows!" he said firing three arrows with water balloons tied to them.

"Universitas!" Shanoa called as a hole ripped open in space and time as it unleashed a devastating energy blast.

"Always over the top. But...I've done all I can." he smirked jumping right into its path before vanishing.

"Green Archer is eliminated...by himself?" Magenta said.

"Why'd he eliminate himself? That makes no sense, he could've dodged Shanoa's attack." Ruby said.

"Because he's a performer. They always put the performance above all else, even if it means going out with a bang." Kaede said.

"Now the only member of the Rainbow Brigade left is Red Heat." Izuku said.

"GA...you've done all you needed. Now...I just need to do my part...and keep these two busy." Red Heat said as a large amount of heat started to rise up from him.

"Whoa…" Hagakure said.

"Looks like Red Heat is turning it up out there! Thanks to his talent, Heat Wave! He can release a large amount of heat from his body that can melt even steel and stone." Magenta said.

"Now...are we ready to kick things up a notch?" Red Heat shouted as the audience cheered. "Here it comes. Red...Heat...Spiral!" he said spinning as he created a tornado of heat.

"Glacies and Ignis Union!" Shanoa called as as she formed a tornado of water around her as it rose into the air.

"If your plan was to douse me, you better think again. Heat isn't the same as fire." Red Heat said as the tornado of water started to bubble.

"Disperse!" Shanoa called cancelling it.

"Now...I'll give you ladies a chance. Think of a way to get to me." Red Heat said.

"Does he seriously not care about winning this?" Bakugo asked.

"No...RH is just keeping the crowd entertained. But...he could have won easily by attacking them right now. He's just horsing around at this moment." Rainbow said.

"I don't have time for this." Shanoa said before flying off.

"Is Shanoa retreating?" Sora asked.

"Fly as far as you want...but it's not gonna make a difference in 2 minutes." Red Heat said.

"What did he mean by…" Shoji said before seeing the battle with his arms. "Oh no…"

"Yeah...I just realized it too. GA...and RH...they both had the girls in checkmate from the start." Lemon said. "The song, the volunteer elimination...now it all makes sense."

"Wait, you mean to tell me those color-coded bastards had this all planned out from the start?!" Bakugo asked. "How?"

"Perish Song." Sunny said.

"What's Perish Song?" Ven asked.

"It's a move that when sung causes all pokemon who hear it to faint in 3 turns, or in real time...three minutes." Lemon said.

"Houndoom, Zapdos, Zan and Shanoa all heard it…. So that means…!" Rainbow said.

"It only effects pokemon. Humans won't be effected. But since this is a link tournament so when those two fall, they fall. But that's not all. Flareon would have heard it too." Lemon said.

"But why? Red Heat will be out too!" Jesmon said.

"Kaede said it herself." Connor said. "A performer always has to make a surprising exit."

"Shanoa, don't run! Go for Red Heat before two minutes are up!" Neu said.

"It doesn't matter if she does. Cause Celebi was the one who sang it." Lemon said. "Normally the move can be dispelled when switching out pokemon. But...Shanoa and Zan aren't trainers and only have their links."

"Tch… So their fates were sealed right from the very beginning." Gallantmon said.

"It doesn't matter. If they can go out with a bang, so can we." Zan said.

"Now there's a fiery spirit I was looking for." Red Heat said smiling. "Come on. Let's give them the best minute of their lives!"

"So this was it...what he wanted from the start." Zan said raising her spear. "They never cared about winning...all they wanted...was to make the audience smile." she said as she charged as Red Heat charged as well.

"Go, Zap Cannon!" Zan said.

"Fire Blast!" Red Heat said as Flareon unleashed its move.

"Flamethrower!" Shanoa said as the three attacks collided in a huge explosion.

"Zan!" Francisca called.

"I'm sorry, Franny. But… It's looks like it's over for us. The rest is...up to you." Zan said before the three pokemon fainted and the three vanished.

"Zan Partizanne...Shanoa...and Red Heat...have been eliminated...in a blaze of epic glory!" Magenta shouted as the audience went crazy and chanted their names.

"They loved that? Wow...just...wow." Rainbow said.

"This is the Idol Universe. Dazzling performances are the name of the game here." Kaede said.

"Yeah...the stage didn't start all that long ago...and the audience is already pumped to see what else happens." Kirumi said.

"It's going to be tough for Francisca, though. Of the three Mage Sisters with the Legendary Birds, she's the only one left." Shuichi said.

"Don't worry about Franny. She's a strong one." Flamberge said.

"Oh...and it looks like we're about to have our next elimination. Let's have a look." Magenta said the footage showed Incineroar tossing around Rhydon with ease.

"Yeah! Keep it up, buddy!" Indigo Zap called.

"What the heck? This isn't a wrestling ring, it's a fight!" Eijiro said in shock watching his link get tossed about like a rag doll.

"Oh no worries. I'm about to finish this. Go! Darkest Lariat!" Indigo said as it unleashed its signature move on Rhydon, taking it out as Eijiro vanished.

"Eijiro Kirishima has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Whoo! Alright, anyone else wanna scrap with my champ here?" Indigo asked.

"Here comes a new challenger!" a voice said as Tsumugi appeared.

"It's Tsumugi!" Izuku said.

"Is she nuts?! Incineroar is unstoppable!" Mineta said.

"Not unstoppable. Indigo just over trained it with those wrestling tapes from Hope's room." Lemon said. "Plus she only did that to get Incineroar into Smash...which she did."

"So, it's you, Tsumugi." Indigo said. "You're pretty brave to step in the ring with the champ."

"Rar!" Incineroar roared as it posed for the crowd.

"Well, I just happened to have a shining star, too." Tsumugi said as her Cosplay Pikachu came in her Pikachu Libre costume.

"Okay...let's do it then. Incineroar, let's start out with Darkest Lariat!" Indigo said as Incineroar went spinning towards Pikachu Libre.

"Butterfree, Stun Spore!" Tsumugi said.

Incineroar was quickly stopped in its tracks as soon as the spores hit its body.

"No! Hang in there bud!" Indigo shouted.

"A little late for that. Alright, Pikachu. Finish it off with Flying Press!" Tsumugi said.

"Wow...you really planned this out. I was hoping to hold this for later...but I guess I gotta use it now. My game changer!" Indigo said showing her z ring.

"(That Z-Ring. Looks like it's down to this. Here we go.)" Tsumugi thought.

"Let's go!" Indigo said touching her Z-Ring as a wrestling ring appeared as Incineroar tossed Butterfree and Pikachu across the ring as it started beating them skyward. "He takes the stage in a ferocious approach...his power beyond anything one can imagine! Now watch...as he claims victory for all! MAX...MALICIOUS...MOONSAULT!" Indigo shouted as Incineroar went head down with the two links as a fiery explosion went off.

"Wow...now that was something. Tsumugi took a major hit...but she's still barely hanging on." Magenta said.

"*pant pant* That was impressive. I honestly didn't think we'd survive that." Tsumugi said.

"Guess that wasn't enough. No matter...I still got energy to spare. Just one attack is all I need. Let's go Incineroar! Let's send em flying with one last Darkest Lariat!" Indigo said as Incineroar went spinning towards them once more.

"Sorry...but it's over for you. You seem to forget...about Pikachu Libre's move. She never got to use it." Tsumugi said as she pointed up as they saw Pikachu Libre in the air.

"What the? No way!" Indigo said.

"Now, bring it home!" Tsumugi said.

"She's gonna do it!" Kaito said.

"Pika….!" Pikachu Libre shouted as she collided with Incineroar and taking it out as Indigo vanished.

"Indigo Zap has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Whoa, that was really intense!" Himiko said.

"I'll say!" Akane said.

"Phew… We managed to pull it off." Tsumugi said looking at her gauge. "That Malicious Moonsault took a lot out of us. I doubt we'll be able to last another battle. But there's still more to come. Let's keep going until the end."

"Alrighty! So far for eliminations, we've had 6 eliminated. 2 more till the next stage change." Magenta said.

"Hahahaha!" they heard laughter as they turned to a camera as Wiccana was approaching Tsumugi. "Just one touch...and I'll be one step closer to him."

"Ugh….why do I suddenly feel creeped out. Oh god, she's thinking of me." Jexi said.

"Are you stalking him or something?" Tsumugi asked. "I think he's already made it clear. He wants nothing to do with you."

"No...he wants me, he just doesn't know it. But once I separate your spirit from your body...I'll be one more step towards him." Wiccana said.

"Ugh...look...I really didn't wanna do this cause you're a girl and all. But...you've really left me with no choice." Jexi said. "Ultimate Color...Fist!" he shouted punching Wiccana in the face, sending her flying as she vanished.

"Wiccana...has been quickly eliminated and...rejected I guess?" Magenta said.

"Harsh way to reject someone." Hope said. "But she had it coming."

"Yeah...I really didn't wanna have to do that. None of you guys better bring this up in the future." Jexi said.

"Even though it was on live?" Tsumugi asked.

"Wha...Oh….right. It's a live broadcast." Jexi said groaning a bit. "I gotta find someone else to eliminate fast so people will forget that."

"Do me, then. With my gauge as low as it is, I'm not going to last much longer anyway." Tsumugi said.

"Are you sure? What about making it to the finals?" Jexi asked.

"There will be other chances. Knowing David's competitive nature, they'll see me again somewhere else, I just know it." Tsumugi said.

"Alright then. I'll go easy then. Eevee, Double Edge!" Jexi said as Eevee charged into Pikachu Libre as Jexi's gauge took a small recoil before Tsumugi vanished.

"Tsumugi Shirogane has been eliminated." Magenta said. "And that makes eight. Which means...time to change up the stage! And next up is….oh wow! It's New World! The brand new world and home for all the enhanced, created by the Neo Dimensional Heroes own, Sam!"

"Wow, they're fighting on New World?! Cool!" Rainbow said.

"As for where, our competitors will be fighting on the newly established Aquarios, the city floating in the sea!" Magenta said.

The stage was soon shifted as the competitors now stood on a large island like city that seemed to float on the water.

"Whoa! This tournament just keeps getting better and better!" Hope said.

"I'll say!" David said.

"With only 32 competitors left, this next stage could be so red hot, the sea beneath their feet might come to a boil!" Magenta said. "What matches will we see on the island city that floats on water? Guess we'll see...right after the break."


	8. Aquarios

Right as the tournament stage shifted to Aquarios in New World, all the inhabitants of the real location were tuned in as the millions of inhabitants watched with anticipation of what will happen. Including the Founders of the ever changing and expanding landscape, the Neo-Dimensional Heroes.

"Look everyone! The Perfect Link Tournament's next stage is the island recently discovered here, Aquarios!" Tulip noticed.

"And it looks like not all of our allies have been eliminated yet, which includes your brother, Harumi." Dark added.

"Yep-yep! Though, I knew he'd make it this far. Trust me, he's the toughest person I know." Harumi said. "Though, he seems a lot more lively than before this tournament started."

"At this point in the tournament, there are only 32 competitors left. It is hard to say who will be victorious in the end at this point." Kenshin said.

"Though I bet Zexi already has his money on Jexi. Right, Zexi?" Leonis asked.

"Uh...don't really care about who wins this one. If I were in this, it would be totally different." Zexi said.

"Must you always shoot me down?" Leonis said.

"Let us just enjoy this show of heroism and bravado, post haste!" Heart said posing.

"The shirt stands do not have enough wares for this guy…" Gemina said.

"I can't believe we're in the Top 32!" Scott said. "Can you imagine it? Us, winning?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure a lot of people didn't expect us to make it this far." Ramona said.

"You better be careful though Ramona. Remember, your life gauge is almost out. One more hard hit like back in Bubblaine and you're done." Scott said.

"I know, but I'm not going to let that bother me. We just need to be careful who we face from now on." Ramona said.

"Oh it's far too late for that." a voice said as they saw Sugarcoat with Medicham near them.

"Sugarcoat?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah… it's me." Sugarcoat said. "Nothing personal but...just taking advantage of this. Medicham...Force Palm!"

Medicham then ran at them and hit Nidoking with a Force Palm that sent it back.

"She's not pulling any punches." Scott said.

"And neither should we. Go, Mud Shot!" Ramona said.

"Detect!" Sugarcoat said as Medicham avoided the attack.

"Got you right we want you. Now, Brick Break!" Nidoking said landing the hit on Medicham.

"Hmm...not bad. But how about this." she said holding a keystone.

"Oh that's not good." Scott said.

"Scott… Run." Ramona said.

"What? Do you realize what you're saying?" Scott asked.

"I know. But she can only use it on one of us, so I'm letting her take me instead." Ramona said.

"Ramona…" Scott said.

"Scott, listen to me. You can win this. I know you can." Ramona said.

"That's impossible. I'm not as strong as the rest of these guys are. I'm the weakest of our group, probably one of the weakest here. What chance do I have?" Scott asked.

"A better chance than you think. Promise me that...you'll win this for the both of us." Ramona said.

"I… I promise. I won't let you or anyone else down. I'll win this no matter what!" Scott said.

"That's what I like to hear. Now go!" Ramona said as Scott left.

"Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" Sugarcoat said as Medicham was surrounded by a dome before it shattered showing it with strange ribbons flowing from behind it. "Now...finish this with Hi Jump Kick!" she said as Medicham charged as Nidoqueen, delivering a powerful kick as it and Ramona vanished.

"Ramona Flowers has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Alright. I suppose it's up to Scott now." Mark said in the stands.

"A true sense of self sacrifice. This is the feeling of love! Ride forth, young Pilgrim! Go and win in the name of love!" Heart shouted.

"And with that touching display we go right back to the battles as we see Hope is trying his own luck at trying and locate Volt." Magenta said.

"What? Why is he trying to go after Volt?" Tulip asked.

"Volt was aiming to eliminate Hope with a Hyperspace Hole powered up by Mew's Genesis Supernova. But before he could do so, Azura took the blow for him." Todoroki said.

"So Hope feels like he should try and avenge her loss for taking a bullet meant for him." Lemon said.

"It is noble of him to try and avenge a friend he was close to. But he must also remember this competition isn't about revenge or winning." Kenshin said.

On Aquarios….

"Okay…. Gotta find Volt. I know this tournaments all for fun, but I can't let Azura's sacrifice to have me stay in the battle royale go to waste." Hope said.

"Then your efforts are for naught." a voice said as Hope jumped when a Charge Beam just grazed him as he saw Charge there with Luxray. "Boy, hunting for just one opponent is not a smart way to win this." he said.

"Argh, you're right… everyone's an opponent here." Hope said. "So I guess you're going to try and take me out next?"

"The most powerful individuals in this tournament...have been predicted by me. They are you, David, Night, Jexi, Volt, Spectra and Simon. Therefore...it's a smart tactic to take out one or two of you hear before the final round can be reached." Charge said.

"Well, I'm not gonna go out here! I wanna fight Jexi, David and Simon in the final round, and I'm sure they want the same thing! So I'm not gonna lose until then!" Hope said.

"Not going down easy huh? That's fine. I wouldn't want it that way. Luxray...Electric Terrain!" Charge said as the area became surged with electricity.

"Great." Hope said. "This powers up electric type moves. One hit from this, and I'm out."

"Luxray….Charge Beam!" Charge said as Luxray unleashed a powered up Charge Beam at Hope who ran from it and hid inside a nearby building.

"Phew...I should be...gah!" Hope said as another Charge Beam broke through it.

"Sorry youngster but hiding is useless against me." Charge said.

"Why does he keep having Luxray use Charge Beam? Won't people expect it since it's the only move Charge uses with his link?" Flamberge asked.

"You're reading too much into this. So he uses one move more than others. It doesn't mean a thing." Rainbow said.

"Berge has a point though." Zan said.

"This is the end, young one." Charge said.

"Yeah… For you. Bulldoze!" a voice called as Nidoking charged into Luxray.

"What?!" Charge asked.

Hope looked and saw Scott running up. "Scott! Thanks for the help!"

"You've got a lot of nerve intruding on someone else's fight, lad." Charge said.

"Normally, I'd tell myself the same thing." Scott said. "But, Ramona sacrificed her chance at the Final 8 so that I could keep going. I can't let that be in vain. I'm fighting for the both of us now."

"I admire your courage boy. So in honor of that...I'll change my attention to you. Luxray...attack Nidoking with Crunch!" Charge said as Luxray leapt at Nidoking with fangs bare.

"Go ahead. Nothing's going to stop us now. Dynamic Punch!" Scott said.

Both attacks landed on one another only with Luxray falling upon being hit with said punch as it and Charge vanished.

"Charge has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Yeah! Now that's what I call a bounce back!" Eddy cheered from the stands.

"Amazing! Scott has risked his place in order to assist Hope, letting our blue wonder go and look for Volt. Speaking of...we've recently found him having his own brawl against another tag team. Let's watch." Magenta said as the footage showed Volt facing Kaminari and Jiro, while Volt himself looked undamaged.

"Dangit! How is it were not able to land a hit on this guy?!" Kaminiari asked.

"Pay attention you idiot! Every time we attack him, Volt's having Hoopa use his portals to negate them!" Jiro said.

"I've had enough of you." Volt said as a portal appeared under Jiro as she fell through it and into the stands.

"Kyouka Jiro has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Jiro!" Kaminari said before one appeared under him as he fell through and into the stands.

"Denki Kaminari has also been eliminated." Magenta added.

"These weak fighters. I've only come to face with the leaders of the Hero Alliance. Be it not all of them. And if I have to cull the weaklings to get to them, so be it." Volt said as he continued onward.

"Volt!" Hope called as he ran up with Lunala flying right behind him. "There you are!"

"Oh...it's just you." Volt said.

"Just me?" Hope asked.

"Look, I'll just say this. You are just going to get yourself eliminated going against me." Volt said.

"I know that a fight with you is suicide. And I'm the only one from my team left in this competition, but…." Hope clenched his fist. "I want to go all the way to the end. Not just to fight Jexi, David and Simon who are waiting for me, but to also carry my teammates' wills with me. Including a friend who sacrificed herself to keep me alive from your attack."

"Hoopapapa! He's really got a death wish doesn't he?" Hoopa asked laughing.

"He does...so I will give him his last rites. Hoopa! Burst!" Volt said as he entered Burst with Hoopa.

"You can try all you want to eliminate me, but I'm not going down…. Not until I face them in the finals!" Hope said.

(Cue-Theme of Ryu: Street Fighter 5)

"Let's start with a simple tactic! Hyperspace Hole!" Volt shouted as a ring appeared under Hope.

Hope dodged out of the way before he could be sucked in. Volt created more portals as Hope evaded, then jumped into the air and hitched a ride on Lunala.

"Lunala, use Cosmic Power!" Hope called as Lunala used the energy from its body to power up its defense. "Now use Shadow Ball!"

Lunala fired its ghost type move which hit Volt directly.

"Not bad, but you forget Hoopa is part Ghost as well." Volt said. "I'm not going to fall to weak attacks like that! Psybeam!" he said firing a beam of psychic energy at Lunala.

"Lunala, dodge it!" Hope said as he leaped off of her as Lunala evaded. He then dived down as he went for a punch. "Spectral Shadow Storm!" he called blasting Volt with rapid punches infused with darkness.

"Argh!" Volt said.

"But Hoopa's vulnerable to Dark-type attacks. I'm not some idiot, Volt!" Hope said.

"When I used this the first time, David and Ace could barely keep me back. And that was at base form." Volt said.

"He's using that move from before in the desert." Ace said.

"I wanted to wait until we were further in...but...at least against you...it'll mean something. Hoopa...Unbound Burst!" Volt shouted as his appearance changed once more resembling more of Hoopa's Unbound form.

"Whoa…" Hope said.

"This is the end… while I can only make two rings at a time as Hoopa Burst Base, as Hoopa Unbound...my range is infinite!" Volt said as multiple rings appeared. "Hyperspace...FURY!" he shouted as he rapidly punched at Hope and Lunala with multiple arms.

"Hope, no!" Flamberge said. "Don't give up, you got it!? If you don't survive this, I'll burn you to a crisp, you hear me?!"

"Haaaa….haaaa." Volt panted as Hope and Lunala lied on the ground as he reverted. "I forget after using that, I can't use Burst again till I recover my energy. At least I can hide out until I can use it again."

"You aren't...getting off...that easy." Hope panted as he got up.

"What? He...he managed to hold on to a single hit point?!" Volt said.

"I'm...pretty hard to kill." Hope said charging with a fist glowing blue. "Azure God's….LAST STAND!" he yelled blasting Volt with a powerful punch that wiped out his life gauge.

"So much power…" Volt said. "Maybe I underestimated you all along...No...maybe...I just wasn't strong enough." he said before vanishing.

"Volt Luster...has been eliminated!" Magenta said shocked.

"No way… he actually got Volt!" Lync gawked in shock.

"But that's impossible! No one's been able to beat him in that state, much less survive Hyperspace Fury!" Mylene said. "How…. did he...that boy." Mylene said staring down at Hope. "I won't….let this stand!" she said running at Hope.

"Surprise! Blizzard!" A voice said as Articuno blew a chilly wind.

"What?! Argh!" Mylene yelled as she was blasted by a blizzard. "How dare you, ice mage!" she said glaring at Francisca. "Mimikyu! Time to fight!" she said as Mimikyu moved in front.

"We got this, Articuno." Francisca said.

"Mimikyu...Play Rough!" Mylene said as Mimikyu jumped at Articuno and humorously beat at it but not doing too much damage to it.

"Now, Ice Shard!" Francisca said as Articuno launched crystals at Mimikyu.

"Sorry but you fail!" Mylene said as Mimikyu took the hit as its head tipped over. "You only broke its disguise!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't know? This was just what I was hoping for! Blizzard!" Francisca called.

"Mimikyu! Go and...what…" Mylene said as the Blizzard went past Mimikyu and at her. "Ahhh!" she screamed before the attack hit as she vanished.

"Mylene has been eliminated." Magenta said. "And with that...the Wanderers have been defeated."

"Way to go, Franny! That's the way to do it!" Flamberge said.

"Man oh man… Intense battles left and right. I'm getting excited." David said.

"Well, with how far we've gotten. It's no surprise." Sectonia said.

"When I think about it, Sectonia. You were my very first comrade in all of this. We've been together ever since." David said.

"It's because of the strong bond we've had ever since we first met. You saved me from the nightmares that have been haunting me, and I haven't been able to repay you ever since then." Sectonia said.

"That time will come, Sectonia. After all, no one knows what the future holds." David said as Groudon and Kyogre roared. "Heh. I guess they can't hold it in anymore."

Sectonia nods and draws her blade. "There's something I've been curious about. I never actually fought you as myself before."

"That's right. All those times, you were either possessed or in the case of the Floralia redux, had a bit of a relapse. I'm been wanting to see how you fare against me as yourself." David said.

"You sure this is what you want? Even if you do win against me, you won't be able to last much longer if too much damage is dealt." Sectonia said.

"I'm not the type of competitor that just skates by and makes a last-minute entry just to hog the glory for myself. I'm the type that believes that victory must be earned, and fight my way to the top." David said.

"And I love you for it. I honestly wouldn't want you any other way." Sectonia said. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah… I am. Let's go!" David said.

(Cue- Fury Sparks Arrangement- Tales of Vesperia)

"Luminant Scythe!" Sectonia called as flashes of light circle around David before hitting him.

"Freeze Lancer!" David called as he shoots crystals at Sectonia before charging at her.

"Gotcha." Sectonia said as she dealt multiple thrusts at David before charging.

"Frigid Coffin!" David called as icicles form around Sectonia, trapping her within the formation. Afterward, a large ice shard appears in the sky and launches itself at an angle into Sectonia. She soon hits Lavender God Mode before dealing quick strikes at David. "Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David said as his fist formed an icy panther's head that bit into Sectonia.

"Wow… Those two are really going at it!" Kokichi said.

"And not just them either. Froslass and Vespiquen, Kyogre and Groudon… Everyone's getting in on it!" Kaito said.

"These two have been waiting for this for a while, it seems. They're going to let it all out here." Jude said.

The two continued their bout as the entire battlefield was lit in a cascade of ice and lightning. Before long, the two of them were in their second states.

"Whew… This is something else. No one has ever pushed me this far before." David said.

"It was all because of you that all of this was even possible. Your strength inspired me to keep fighting what I believed in, even in the darkest of times. And now, I'm going to put everything into one last attack!" Sectonia said as she starts charging up.

"I wouldn't want this to end any other way." David said as two energy rifles appeared in his hands and he starts charging. "Sapphire God's…"

"Lavender God's…"

"Judgment Blaster!"

"Final Flash!"

The two met in a massive beam struggle.

"Break through… Full Power!" David said as his beam overwhelms Sectonia's, causing her to vanish in the blast.

(end song)

"And in the end of that epic and amazing battle….Sectonia has been eliminated!" Magenta shouted.

"Phew… That took a lot out of me." Sectonia said.

"That was certainly very impressive." a voice said.

"Taranza? You came to watch too?" Sectonia asked.

"Of course I did!" Taranza said. "Why would I pass up a chance to see my friend compete?"

"That's so sweet of you. Sorry if I ended up letting you down." Sectonia said.

"What do you mean?" Taranza said. "You've more than made up for it. If anything, I should be sorry. I should've noticed what that mirror was doing to you sooner."

"Thanks. That really means a lot." Sectonia said.

"That's true. She really has come a long way since then." Ramona said.

"And going back to the battle at hand...we may see the final elimination of the stage." Magenta said as she showed footage of Mina and Sliggoo dodging weather balls launched by Weather Girl and Castform.

"Again, really?" Flamberge said.

"Ah! Why does this keep happening?" Mina asked as Sliggoo kept trying to counter as Weather Girl and Castform dodged.

"Let's wash them out! Rain!" Weather Girl said as the skies started to darken as it began to rain down on the city.

"Oh...looks like this is the end. We had a good run." Mina said as Sliggoo on the other hand stood its ground as it let out a cry as it started glowing.

"What...is it...evolving again?" Weather Girl asked before standing in Sliggoo's place was a large slimy looking dragon that let out a loud roar.

"No way!" Mineta said.

"Yes way! Sliggoo evolved into Goodra!" Flamberge said.

"Bzzt! Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Sliggoo! A Dragon Type! It's very friendly toward people. If you grow close to it, Goodra will hug you with its sticky, slime-covered body. Don't get mad." Rotomdex said.

"But… but how?! I was sure that rainstorm would wash you out!" Weather Girl said. "Wait...the rain...it allowed it to evolve?"

"Yeah...it did allow my buddy to grow. Now we're gonna send you packing! Goodra...send her flying with your new move! Aqua Tail!" Mina said as water coated Goodra's tail as it swung it knocking into Castform and Weather Girl, sending the two flying far away into the stands.

"Weather Girl has been eliminated. And that makes...our lucky eight. Time to change things up yet again! And the next stage is...Killer Instinct!"

"Huh? Jago, Orchid, Maya, and Fulgore's world?" Lemon asked as the four were surprised as the arena changed and became a strange mashup of all of the Killer Instinct stages.

"Whoa, what?!" Hope asked.

"What kinda battle stage is this?!" Natsu asked.

"Magenta called it Killer Instinct… in other words, its Tiger's Lair, Alchemical Lab, Assassin's Lair, Devil's Landing, Crash Site, Rebel Outpost, Shadow Tiger's Lair, Shipwreck Shore, Ultratech Industries, Downtown Demolition, City of Dawn, Forbidden Archive, Forgotten Grotto, Hatchery 09, The Pinnacle, Fury's Core, Village of Whispers, Icehaven, Chinatown Brawl, Arena of Judgement, and the Astral Plane….. All at the same time!" Ace said before collapsing with his feet in the air.

"Man down!" Kokichi said.

"I'm okay." Ace said weakly raising a hand up before it fell back down.

"Is he alright?" Hagakure asked.

"He is. He just needs a moment to catch his breath." Omnimon said.

"He said all those names in one breath." Sir Saiyan said. "...Truly, he is skilled in tongues."

"Regardless, this combo stage is pretty cool to see, and all the different terrains will have advantages and disadvantages for the remaining 24." Ichiro said. "This will be interesting."

"You got that right. With this new stage, anything can happen. And so… the battle continues!" Magenta voice said.


	9. Killer Instinct

(Cue- The Instinct- Killer Instinct 2013)

"And welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to the finals of the Perfect Link Tournament! We've just changed to the strange and bizarre Killer Instinct stage and with 24 competitors left, it's gonna be amazing!" Magenta said.

"Wonder who will make the first move?" Shoji asked.

"Yeah… and in which area?" Flamberge added.

"Hmm hard to say, usually it would go in the order the arenas were introduced." Ace said. "Like Tiger's Lair which is both a temple and Jago's home."

"But this is different. The simulation took all of those different stages and mashed them all up into one super stage." Rainbow said.

"Yes, what I'm saying is that would be the area most of the competitors would start at because of it has no advantages or disadvantages." Ace said.

"Ah, that makes sense." Sora said.

"I'm worried about Hope though. He took a lot of damage from Volt's Hyperspace fury and he's down to one life point, him and Lunala both." Leanne said.

"David isn't looking so hot either. His fight against Sectonia took a lot out of him." Jesse said.

"Let's hope for the best." Ace said.

"With Jonah Ginova and David Ishihara suffering a lot of damage last round, they are prime targets for elimination, and everyone else seems to have caught on! David is skilfully evading his pursuers, but Hope isn't doing so good. He hasn't fully recovered from that beating Volt gave him and is trying to recover at Shipwreck Shore! I hope he's got a fresh pair of pants on, because real or virtual, those ghosts will scare anyone!" Magenta said.

Shipwreck Shore….

(Cue- Warlord- Killer Instinct 2013)

Hope staggered across the grim green coastline, carrying Lunala on his back as the waves crashed against the rocks and wrecked wood of ships. Hope could hear the chanting of the spirits as they echoed words he couldn't understand.

"This is bad…. I gotta figure out a way to heal myself and Lunala before I get bounced. I'm out in the open like this." Hope said as lunala softy screeched. "I know girl. Hang tight, I'll get you healed up with a Max potion in no time."

"Too bad you're about to be eliminated." a voice said as Hope saw the butterfly Insectman Pollen standing before him. "You and Ishihara are on your last legs...so me and another have decided to take advantage of this." she said.

"Damn… not now." Hope said.

"How about you do it yourself!" A voice called as a black and red comet crashed down onto Pollen as it was revealed to be Simon.

"Simon! What are you…" Hope said.

"We'll talk later, rightnow you need to find a safe place, go!" Simon said before grabbing Pollen's leg and spinning her around before sending her flying.

"You realize tossing me is useless right?" she said as she took flight.

"That's why I took the liberty of doing this. Ruin." Simon said trapping Pollen in an orb of darkness as it brought her down to the ground.

"Thanks Simon! Guess this makes us even!" Hope said running and taking cover behind the shipwreck. "I'll leave that bee to you!"

"I'm a butterfly, you idiot! However...Simon shouldn't be worrying about you...he should be more worried about himself. Seeing as how he left his link open. Vivillon! Infestation!" she shouted as bugs started to cover Absol.

"Cheshire, Sizzly Slide!" Simon said as Cheshire turned into a fireball and rammed Vivillon.

"Vivillion!" Pollen called before glaring at Simon. "You...how dare you." she said raising her wings high as they started to scatter some sort of pollen into the air.

"Huh? What is that stuff?" Hope wondered before smelling the air a bit. "Ah! Simon! Cover your mouth! That stuff's poisonous!"

"Absol, Rain Dance!" Simon called as he covered his mouth and Absol danced causing it to rain.

"Ah...I see it clearly now. You're on your last legs too, aren't you, Simon Neptune?" Pollen said. "Casting all of these powerful spells, not using your partners much...it must take a toll on ones energy."

"Is that what you think?" Simon asked as his left eye glowed.

"Th-The Left Eye of Darkness?!" Pollen asked. "I knew it...He is…"

"Hmm?" Simon asked.

"If what I think is true...then there is no room for negotiation...I need to get rid of you here and now!" she said slowly getting up.

"Sorry, but as long as my friend is in danger, I'm not leaving." Simon said as he glowed a purple aura and got into a fighting stance. "Let's rock, baby!"

"Don't act like you're anyone else!" Pollen said getting up. "Your rain's wet down my wings. I can't fly till they dry. So...I'll fight with just my link!" she said as Vivillon appeared before her. "I will never...let you be a destroyer!"

"What is she talking about?" Simon asked.

"Vivillon….use Hurricane!" Pollen shouted as Vivillon whipped up a powerful hurricane.

"Tetsuzanko!" Simon called out, causing it to bounce back at them. "Absol, Night Slash! And Cheshire, Sizzly Slide once more!"

"This...boy...he's a complete monster." Pollen said as the attacks hit her and Vivillon as they vanished.

"Pollen has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"She did not just call our little brother a monster." Ace said.

"That's only her perception of Simon and his power. Don't let it rattle you. All people have different views, but how we let them affect us is what matters." Ichiro said.

"Right, I'm sorry." Ace said.

Back on Shipwreck Shore…

"Hope, you okay?" Simon asked walking over to him.

"I'm good, just trying to heal Lunala up. Hey...so…." Hope said before a dark sphere hit Lunala.

"What?!" both said at the same time before looking in the direction of the shot as Night stood there.

"Night Dark." Simon said.

"Great, this is the last thing I need…" Hope said covering his eyes. "So, I assume you're here to eliminate me too?

"No...you and him are just in my way of the one I truly want to fight." Night said.

"The one you truly want to fight?" Hope asked.

"Yes… you know him. The one who fought against my brother, Albarion." Night said.

"She's trying to get to Jexi." Hope realized.

"Because of that event...my brother has gone off and not returned since. The only possible reason is that you all have done something to him. I cannot stand by and let you roam free. Once you, Simon and David are gone...I will fight Jexi and learn...just why my brother left." Night said.

"Simon, we need to go. I can't get eliminated now." Hope said. "And we sure don't wanna fight her as I am right now."

"Right." Simon said opening a portal underneath them as they vanished.

"Too bad...that will not help. The attack Lunala was hit with...was Dark Void. With my curse...I can track anyone who sleeps." Night said as she sensed it. "Ah….there." she said vanishing before reappearing from the shadows where Simon and Hope appeared at.

"What? How...how did she find us so fast?" Hope said.

"As long as Lunala sleeps...you will not lose me." Night said.

"Lunala? Of course, she was hit with Dark Void! We need to wake her up so we can escape without her finding us!" Hope said.

"Escape...is no longer an option for you." Night said using Burst with Darkrai. "Nightmare World!" she said surrounding them and her in a dome of darkness.

"Not again!" Ruby saids getting cut out.

"Once again, Night Dark uses Nightmare world!" Magenta said.

"Flock off!" Simon called appearing in front of her and dealing a sword strike to her only for the image to fade. "What?"

"That won't work. Nightmare World...is a world of nightmares. I cannot be harmed while it's in effect. Unless you conquer your fears...neither of you can harm me." Night said.

"Our fears?" Hope said. "You're wasting your time! I conquered my fears long ago, Night! Nothing scares me anymore, not my past, not spiders or snakes, nothing!"

"Are you certain there isn't anything that scares you?" Night said as the inside of the dome changed to a familiar mansion on fire.

"The Ginova Mansion… it's on fire?" Hope asked.

"There are many types of fear boy. But there is one fear almost all share...and that fear...is loss." Night said.

"Hope, it's nothing but mind games, you know better than this, you've dealt with things far worse, believe me I've witnessed many things when I became an Enhanced, some of which were horrible, but it never stopped me from pushing forward, even if I have a worst fear or not I will face it head on." Simon said unfazed by Night's speech.

"But...they...they might be inside!" Hope said running into the mansion.

"You truly believe you can face anything? Even...this?" Night said as an image of Devaloka appeared.

"..." Simon merely looked at it as he was unfazed.

"Impressive...but let's raise the intensity." Night said as explosions were going off all across as Nephilim were being incinerated by Phos or killed by Aim.

"Maybe most of the Nephilim are gone, but their spirits live on within us, and as long as we live, their spirits will never fade." Simon said as he glared at Night.

"All of them? Even...them?" Night asked as Simon looked to see Ace and Spade being attacked and beaten by both titans.

"..." Simon looked on. "Even if it did happen, I would preserve their memory till the day I die, and we will always be together no matter what." he said as his left eye glowed.

"You….you dare act cocky...and emotionless? You truly care nothing for them! You aren't even a rational being!" Night shouted as the darkness inside the dome intensified and warped about as images of a young girl crying as an older woman approached an execution platform. "How can you say….you fear nothing?! Everyone...has...FEAR!" she shouted.

"Because there is an emotion I will always have in my heart...love." Simon said.

"Love...sorry to tell you this...but ever since that day…" she said as she slashed Simon across the back. "I've lost the ability to even feel love."

"Then that just makes you unable to truly feel love. For without love…. You can't love your family." a voice said as the flames from the mansion turned blue as Hope burst through the flames in Azure God Mode: The Heroic. "Remember me?"

"Is this a joke?" she said dispelling the image showing the real Hope inside the mansion crying. "You tried to turn my own ability against me." she said approaching Hope before slashing him as he vanished. "I must admit...I am impressed." she said as she dispelled Nightmare World.

"Whoa! In some strange way...Hope has been eliminated. And Simon has been cut to his critical zone? What the heck happened in there?" Magenta said.

"Simon Neptune...I hope you enjoyed this tournament...because...you just succeeded in making me an even more horrible emotion. Rage." Night said.

"Oh lord...they really did it. They pissed her off." Onyx said.

"You mean… Night's never felt any emotion before?" Hope asked.

"Well not in the time I've known her. But from what my big brother Miasma told me, she used to be an emotional girl until their mother was executed. Since that day, she's been nothing but a hollow shell. An emotionless husk that went to study into fear and improve upon her curse. This is the first time...I've ever seen her display any emotion before." Onyx said.

"Face me or forfeit...those are the only choices I'm giving you." Night said.

"Well, I choose...neither." Simon said as it was revealed to be a dummy.

"No...you won't pull that again." she said as a wave of darkness spread out dispelling the illusion.

"Behind you." Simon said before grabbing her and performing a suplex and sending her flying with a devastating magic infused roundhouse kick.

"Are you...some kind of idiot?" she said landing.

"What is this? Night...doesn't look injured at all?!" Magenta said.

"No...I'm an Umbran Warlock." Simon said before Night grabbed his arm.

"Don't think I didn't see you brandish it earlier. The keystone. You were going to attempt to use Burst with Absol while also using Mega Evolution." Night said. "I commend your actions to try and desperately stay in this...that sort of move would cost one their life if attempted."

"I can…" Simon said before she delivered a quick strike to the stomach as he started to fade.

"A little advice...try to actually bond with your link to gain burst." Night said as Simon vanished.

"Simon...Neptune...has been eliminated!" Magenta shouted. "What a...bizarre fight there. Now...let's turn it over to David who's...having a fight of his own." she said as David was dodging Water Shurikens and strikes from Greninja and Scizor.

"I admit it… I didn't expect you of all people to show up, Sasuke." David said.

"To be honest, Sadara pushed me into this cause she wanted to see Greninja battle." Sasuke said. "But any excuse to show how strong me and Greninja are."

"Me...I partnered with Pollen just to send you and Hope packing. So...yeah, not much of a story for me there." Hive said.

"I commend your efforts. But even at half strength, you won't find me an easy challenge." David said.

"Oh we know you aren't. That's why me and Sasuke are double teaming against you." Hive said.

"True, but who said I was alone?" David asked.

"Ha!" Greninja said leaping as something rushed into Scizor.

"What the?" Hive said.

"Hey, leader. I thought you might need some help." Lloyd said approaching.

"Glad to see you still have my back in all of this, Lloyd." David said.

"Change tactics. I'll handle David. You handle Lloyd." Sasuke said.

"Right. Okay Scizor. Attack Weavile with Metal Claw!" Hive said as Scizor flew at Weavile.

"I will fight...with Water Shuriken!" Greninja said firing another water shuriken at David.

"Oh this is way too easy." Lloyd said as Weavile dodged to the left before striking Scizor with its claws.

"Kyogre, Thunder!" David said.

"Kyogre knows an electric attack?!" Greninja said surprised as lightning struck him as he and Sasuke vanished. "I failed." he said as they appeared on the stands.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been eliminated!" Magenta said.

"Lloyd, it's all on you." David said.

"Got it. Night Slash!" Lloyd said.

"Scizor! False Swipe!" Hive said as both pokemon slashed at one another. They stood on opposite ends as the wind blew. Weavile held it side while Scizor went and fell to the ground as it and Hive vanished. "Nuts." Hive said.

"Hive has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Nice work, Lloyd. That was amazing!" David said.

"Uh yeah. Course." Lloyd said. "(Should I tell him I was just winging it and that was just luck? Nah, I'll keep quiet about it.)" he thought. "By the way, you shouldn't stay here too long. Night is trying to hunt you down."

"I know. But someone else might try to pick me off if I leave. I just can't seem to avoid a fight here, can I?" David asked. "Thanks for the tip, though. I'll be sure to keep my guard up."

"Oh and what is this? A small three man team has gone to intercept Night." Magenta said as footage showed Sugarcoat, Applejack and Yoko standing in Night's way.

"Out of my way. My deal is with Ishihara...not either of you." Night said.

"Not happenin." Applejack said.

"You're the most dangerous one in this tournament. We're possibly gonna get our butts kicked, but we're still going to try and stop you anyway we can." Sugarcoat said.

"Yeah and...wait what? I never agreed to that." Yoko said.

"Oh calm down. There's three of us and only one of here. We have a numbers advantage." Sugarcoat said.

"That doesn't really change much, but… We're still not letting you go any further!" Yoko said.

"Fine...but keep this in mind. You've brought this upon yourselves. I could use Nightmare World...but...somehow I get the feeling I don't need it to beat all of you." Night said.

"Well we know exactly how ya operate. We can't look in yer eyes or yer curse will take us. All we need to do about that is close our eyes." Applejack said as they did so.

"You forget, I still can have Darkrai attack you. Dark Void!" she said firing in all directions.

"We accounted for that too." Sugarcoat bluntly stated. "Yoko?"

"Got it. Moonblast!" Yoko said. She fired the fairy type attack which hit Night directly.

"That got...huh?" Applejack said seeing Night only taking small damage from that. "Oh...that is not…" she said before Night struck her as she was sent into a wall as she vanished.

"Applejack has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"She...she still has that much power. No...we gotta focus. Our pokemon have a type advantage over her Darkrai." Sugarcoat said.

"We do, but it won't mean anything if she hits us with her Dark Void or Nightmare World." Yoko said before contacting Sugarcoat through telepathy. "(We can't let her get the edge over us. My telepathy can still sense her, so I'll guide you through her attacks.)"

"(Okay. Plus that Dreamer girl is still in the fight. If we fall asleep, she might be willing to help us fight back.)" Sugarcoat thought back.

"Those two...they have a small type advantage over Darkrai and me. However...I know why my attack failed that time in Devaloka. It was...cause of you, wasn't it?" Night said looking over to the sleeping magical girl which Snorlax carried.

"(Uh oh… She found her…)" Yoko thought.

"I will not...let you inflict pain through….dreams. Even if...it costs me this tournament." Dreamer mumbled as Snorlax charged at Night.

"You magical power is to enter others dreams. Something opposite to my Nightmare curse. That just means we are natural enemies. However...with the power of Burst...my curse isn't my only weapon! Brick...BREAK!" Night shouted hitting Snorlax directly as it and Dreamer vanished.

"Dreamer has been eliminated!" Magenta said.

"(Oh… This is not good. It's all on us now.)" Yoko thought.

"No...just on me." Sugarcoat said as Medicham stepped up. "I'll fight back against her. You need to run."

"But Sugarcoat… Medicham is a Psychic-type. You don't stand a chance against her!" Yoko said.

"True but Medicham is also a Fighting type. At most...I stand a 50/50 chance." Sugarcoat said. "There's only one more elimination before the stages change. Even with both of us. I can tell...this one is on a whole nother level. If I can just inflict some damage onto her...it'll have been worth it to help take her down." she said. "Besides… The way Ramona sacrificed herself against me so that Scott can move on… It kind of touched me a little."

"It… It did?" Yoko asked.

"Yes...so...I'll do as she did...and risk it all just to help everyone else. Medicham...you understand it too. Now...we rise and fight!" Sugarcoat said as Yoko nodded and left. "Force Palm!" she said as Medicham charged.

"Dark Pulse!" Night said hitting Medicham with the attack as Medicham dealt some damage to Night before it and Sugarcoat vanished.

"And Sugarcoat has been eliminated! And that makes 8! Time to change the scene once again! And this time it's…Oooh, we got ourselves a good one! This time it's….Tokyo!" Magenta said.

"Tokyo? Well… This is rather unexpected." Leopardmon said.

"Well at least they have a variety of stages. Plus when is Tokyo not part of something major?" Rainbow said.

"You bring up a good point." Omnimon said.

"They're down to 16 now. After this stage, the field will be cut in half." Leopardmon said.

"And then it will be down to the final 8. From there the winner will be crowned." Hope said.

"Yeah...And from this...there are only going to be the best of the best fighting from now on." Sheer said.


	10. Tokyo

"Hello and welcome back to the Perfect Link Tournament! Right now, we've just switched it over to Tokyo, a place that's just crawling with strange things. Ghosts, monsters, the occasional apocalypse...but not to worry. None of that is gonna happen here." Magenta said.

"She laid it on a little, didn't she?" Hope said.

"It almost sounded like she said Tokyo is not a good place to live." Natsu said. "But all that sounds awesome for a place to live."

"You do realize the apocalypse she mentioned was 'you know what', right?" Ace said.

"You're gonna have to be more specific cause there are apocalyptic things happening there all the time." Natsu said.

"He was talking about the Danganronpa event, Natsu." Hope said.

"Ugh...don't say that word." Tsumugi said shivering. "I know I'm cured but I just can't stand it hearing that word."

"Tsumugi, he didn't mean it like that." Shuichi said.

"Sorry...I know. I just can't stand hearing the word." Tsumugi said. "Let's...let's just focus on the competition."

"Right. Speaking of which, things have been getting pretty heavy lately." Kaito said.

"Yeah. Especially Night. Is there anyone that can stop her?" Jesmon asked.

"Hmm...considering who is left...the only ones who could possibly stop her are either David, Jexi or Spectra." Robin said.

"Not to put him down, but David has a very low chance of succeeding. Especially since his gauge is less than half." Leopardmon said.

"He's not wrong. Fro, Naomi, Sectonia, Sasuke, Hive, Cetus...he's accumulated damage from those six different fighters." Jade said. "As for Spectra...I doubt he is even considering her right now."

"But let's not count David out. I believe he can survive. And it's possible he can beat Night." Hope said.

"I'd agree with you Hope, but at this point, I think it's unlikely." Mark said. "David may be powerful, but even he has limits, and right now, it looks like he's on the brink."

"He's been through worse scrapes before, he'll pull through somehow, I know it." Ace said.

"(Hmm...no feelings…)" Emo mused, his deep thought unnoticed by the others. "Could it be…?"

"Uh...guys….remember when we were talking about Spectra? Well…" Dan said pointing to the Tokyo rooftops as Spectra and Leia faced one another.

(Cue- Birth of a God- Dragon Ball Super)

"Well needless to say, uh oh spaghettios." Stoj said.

"I had a feeling I'd face you sooner or later." Leia said.

"Ever since I saw you with Reshiram...I have always been curious about which is stronger. Your Reshiram...or my Zekrom." Spectra said. "Now we have a chance to find out." Spectra said entering Zekrom Burst.

Leia nods and enters Reshiram Burst. "Then I better not keep you waiting." Leia said as flames flowed around her.

"Good." Spectra said as electricity surged around him as the two charged into one another.

Leia began her attack by shooting a Fire Blast.

"A Fire Blast? That's all? Thunder!" Spectra said as a thunderstrike countered the fire blast. "Fusion Bolt!" he said charging at her.

Leia took a deep breath. "Fusion...Flare!"

Both Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare collided as surges of electricity and fire ravaged the surrounding area before the two broke off.

"It seems you truly have gotten quite used to Burst." Spectra said as his mask broke in half and fell off. "However...there's no way I plan on losing here and now!" he said as more electricity surged around him to form a sphere. "Bolt...Strike!"

"Funny. I was about to say that same thing." Leia said as blue fire started forming into a sphere. "Blue Flare!"

Spectra fired Bolt Strike as Leia unleashed Blue Flare as both moves collided again.

"Seems like they're evenly matched." Alkal observed.

"Despite that, this is a hell of a contest! They're both incredibly powerful, and I dunno who to root for!" Asta said.

"Well you know I'm all about the fire power! Burn Spectra to the Ground, Leia!" Flamberge cheered.

"What? No way! Spectra's gonna shock her down to the ground." Kaminari said.

"Haaa….haaa…" both were panting as they landed on the rooftops.

"I have to admit...you are quite powerful." Spectra said. "We're both equal in terms of power...but...looks like...the one moving on….is you." he said collapsing onto the ground as he vanished.

(end song)

"Unbelievable! In a spectacular clash of fire and electricity, Spectra Phantom has been eliminated!" Magenta said.

"Wow….she did it. She beat Spectra." Dan said.

"I always knew she had it in her. She just needed believe in her own abilities more." Jude said.

"That's pretty cool. I'm glad Leia is evolving." Hope said.

"Go Leia." Mayumi said to herself.

"Mayumi!" a voice shouted as Mayumi turned to see Starlight with her Raichu. "You know why I'm coming to you."

"Right...rematch." Mayumi said. "To break our tie."

"You know it." Starlight said. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm ready!" Mayumi said.

"Then let's do this! Raichu, use Psychic on Salazzle!" Starlight said as Raichu hit Salazzle with a psychic attack.

"You have to back her up, Necrozma. Prismatic Laser!" Mayumi said. Necrozma fired his prismatic attack which hit Raichu.

"Nice one but I can top it! Hit Necrozma back with Thunderbolt!" Starlight said as Raichu hit Necrozma with the electrical attack.

"Not bad. But you left Salazzle loose. Dragon Claw!" Mayumi said.

"True but Raichu is the best surfer here." Starlight said as Raichu moved left to dodge, getting a small scratch on its tail. "As for both your Pokèmon...I think I'll let this do the talking." she said showing her Z-Ring. "Let's go! Surfing the currents of the electric ocean, the one known as the hodad surfs them with skill and expertise! Raichu….Stoked Sparksurfer!"

Raichu then started surfing on a wave of electricity as it charged right into the two Pokèmon at full force.

"Oh, that can't be good for Mayumi's chances." ZS said.

"Holy Mack-" Al said before she fell out of her seat from the wave of pressure.

"Yeah...ever since we tied...me and Raichu have worked hard together to deepen our bond." Starlight said as Salazzle had survived the attack while Necrozma had fallen. "We're in tune heart, body and soul."

"Salazzle… She survived! She might have a chance!" Jesse said.

"Not to bring you down, but Salazzle and I have been through the wringer too. The Kadic redux where we fought Viperia prove this. Now...it's our turn." Mayumi said showing her own Z-Ring. "Rising from their toxic depths, these creatures of the defiled shall rend the malicious asunder! Finishing Strike! Acid Downpour!"

"Acid Downpour…" Starlight said as Raichu was assaulted by an onslaught of poison before it fell as it and Starlight vanished.

"Starlight Glimmer has been eliminated!" Magenta said.

"Wow, two Z-Moves in one fight! Now that's what I call flashy!" SE said.

"Whew… That was a rough one. I barely survived that." Mayumi said before realizing. "Now's not the time to think about that! David's in danger! Come on, Salazzle, we need to help!"

_Speaking of which…_

"You can't hide forever, Ishihara...you're on your last legs." said a magical girl as she stood atop her Blastoise as she swam through...the ground?!

"Is she...surfing through solid ground? How is that possible?" Ace asked.

"That is Swimmer. The magic she was given is the ability to act like all solids are water. Meaning she can go through solid objects as if they were water." Madoka said.

"Even Magma?" Papelne asked.

"Not...not sure that would count since magma is molten rock." Madoka said.

"And it looks like she's looking for David." Hope said.

"Let's hope Mayumi finds him in time before Swimmer does, or Night." Simon said.

"But this is David's home turf, he knows the layout and can be practically anywhere." Tapu Lele said.

"Right. My bad." Simon said as he was bouncing his leg while eating a lollipop.

"Wait, wh-where did you get that?" Eddy asked, pointing at the lollipop.

"Rodin." Simon answered simply.

"...What's a Rodin?" Ed asked.

"Guys, I think I see David!" Mark said, pointing to a four-way stop near the center of the area.

"The crossroads." Ace said.

"Shibuya." Alphamon said.

"Of course he'd go there." Hope said.

"Ishihara...there you are!" Swimmer said. "I'm hitting the iron while it's hot! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" she said as Blastoise fired its water cannons on David.

"I can't waste my energy on this. Kyogre, Origin Pulse!" David said. Kyogre blasted back and cancelled out Blastoise's Hydro Pump. "Froslass, Shadow Ball!"

Froslass fired the Shadow Ball as it hit Blastoise directly as Swimmer jumped and landed in front of David. "Not bad but we all know you're on your last legs." Swimmer said.

"That's all you've been saying this whole time." David said as Swimmer struck, only to reveal it was an ice clone.

"(Ice Magic. Then...where is he?)" Swimmer thought as she looked around.

"Blizzara." David said.

"Ack!" Swimmer said as she was frozen in ice.

"I told you I can't afford to waste my energy." David said.

Blastoise soon fell from the still attacking Froslass and Kyogre as it and it's frozen partner vanished.

"Swimmer has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"David, are you okay?" some voices asked as he saw Lloyd, Mayumi, Yoko and Rarity there.

"I'm fine. Just ran into a bit of a roadblock." David said.

"Well we're glad you're okay darling, but we were here to make sure you're okay. Has Night attacked you yet?" Rarity asked.

"Not yet. Where's Twilight? And Mina?" David asked.

"They went with Scott and Francisca to make sure she didn't decide to go for Jexi instead." Yoko said.

"Phew… Good. I tell you, that girl's got some serious issues." David said.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, one of the observers has the same thoughts as David…

"There's no doubt about it...she's got that." Emo said before he turned and tapped Ace on the shoulder. "Hey Ace, does David have his comm on?"

"No. We took them out to make sure none of us could cheat." Simon said.

"He's right, Emo. If they want to win this whole thing, they need to stay focused." Jude said.

"But this is important! I think I know what Night meant by not being able to feel anymore." Emo said.

"Emo, enough." Leopardmon said.

"Alright, I guess he doesn't need to know...but I think I've seen this kind of thing before." Emo said before he was knocked out.

"Sorry...but you were about to go way too far." Sanji said.

"Yeah...I doubt Night will be a problem with those guard teams guarding David and Jexi." Hope said.

"Okay but...doesn't the other team have to be with Jexi for that to work?" Lacy asked.

"Huh?" Hope said looking down. "What the heck? Where is he?"

"Uh...I think I found him." Rainbow said pointing to the monitor as they saw him looking face to face with Night.

"What are you doing? I have to eliminate Ishihara before I get to you!" Night said.

"Sorry...but I don't plan to let that happen." Jexi said. "See...I already called dibs on defeating him. I have to make up for that loss at the Sports Festival. But before I can do that...I think I should finish with you first."

"You're a fool. The fool who went and took my brother away from me. For that...I will never forgive you!" she said entering Burst.

"I didn't take Albarion away. I saved him from the path he was headed down. We all did. And...I'm gonna save you too!" Jexi shouted as Eevee perched on his head as a bright white light shined as Jexi stood there in a tan colored suit. "This is our debut partner. The birth of our Burst!"

"Dark Void!" Night said firing at Jexi only for the attack to do nothing. "What?"

"That's the special ability of this burst. Depending on the special move Eevee's been taught, I become immune to that type. Eevee is using Baddy Bad. Meaning...your darkness can't break through my light!"

"You may be immune to darkness. But...that doesn't make you immune to my curse!" Night shouted as Jexi shut his eyes. "Nightmare World!" she shouted as a dome of darkness surrounded them. Jexi still refused to to open his eyes as he heard screaming all around him. "What is wrong with you? Don't you want to save your comrades? They might be in trouble. Are you going to say all this is an illusion too?"

"No...I'm not going to do anything like that." Jexi said. "Your Nightmare world, it plagues on the fears of whoevers inside it. I may be strong but even I have fears. But these I live with every day. Making a mistake, not being good enough, these are all insecurities that plague me. It wasn't until I met everyone that I started to conquer these fears one step at a time. Before I knew it, I ended up making a whole bunch of them." he said as images of the group leaders and the members crowded around him as well as people from multiple worlds. "I ended up facing my fears without even realizing it."

"What are you talking about? This is all just ramblings to keep your heart steady! You must be afraid!" Night shouted.

"Question for you now...why are you afraid?" Jexi asked.

"What? Me, afraid? You don't know what you're talking about!" Night said.

"I do. Studying fears, creating this ability, this curse. Night...I know what happened to your mother. Albarion told me how you became on that day. You're afraid of people aren't you?" Jexi asked.

"What? Afraid of people?" Night said.

"You and your mother, you shared a close relationship. But she was taken away from you. You don't wanna open your heart to others cause you're afraid they're gonna abandon you. But...truth is...that isn't true. If it were, there would be no way you could form a link." Jexi said.

"My...my Link?" Night asked as Nightmare World started to disperse as her burst came undone.

"Take you and Darkrai. Didn't you form a link because it cared about you? Didn't it want to keep you safe?" Jexi asked.

"Darkrai…" Night said as Darkrai shook its head yes.

"What you've done in this tournament...it was wrong to plague on others fears but...that doesn't mean it's too late to change." Jexi said extending a hand. "Night...if you're willing...we can start out as friends and work from there."

"How...how dare you…." Night said as tears formed in her eyes. "I can't believe...I let you read me like that." she said.

"Huh?" Jexi asked before hearing her laugh.

"Nevermind. It's nothing." she said getting up with a smile. "But what I don't get...is why...why chose now to come to me...if you didn't wanna fight?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still wanna fight you. But given how the other tournaments I've been in have gone...I wanted to give this one a fresh change. No conspiracies, no major enemies...just friends trying to win together." Jexi said.

"You sound so sappy, you know that?" Night said.

"Yeah...guess I am." Jexi said as the two shook hands.

"What...what an incredible amount of sportsmanship! I didn't think...I'd see something like this here and now." Magenta said crying herself. "But...as tearful as this is...I must remind everyone...this is still a tournament!" she shouted as the Jexi protection team arrived.

"Well...how about to kick this off...we try and make it to the final eight?" Jexi asked.

"I like that." Night said.

"We're here for...wait, what's going on here?" Mina asked.

"Heh...just shut up and fight." Jexi said as he and Night charged at the four.

"Wah!" Mina said as she and Goodra retreated as Night and Jexi attacked the four as they jumped back.

"Night's….laughing." Onyx said. "I've never seen her so happy before."

"Darkrai! Dark Pulse!" Night said as Darkrai hit Decidueye.

"Ultimate Color...Kick Cannon!" Jexi said landing an attack on Goodra.

"What the heck are they doing?!" Sci-Twi asked.

"Hmm. Actually, you think you can handle this? I wanna see if I can still beat him." Night said running off.

"Beat...aw come on!" Jexi said as Sci-Twi and Mina counter attacked him.

"David Ishihara...even though he beat you to me...I will still beat you before he does!" Night said running to Shibuya.

"Guys, she's here." Mayumi said.

"Wait… This energy… It's not as malicious as it was before." Yoko said.

"So...I gotta beat you four before I get to him? Sounds pretty fair to me." Night said.

"Night… There was something you wanted to ask Jexi about, wasn't it?" David asked.

"There was. But there's no need to worry about it anymore. I already got my answer." Night said. "But I still can't forgive him for reading me so easily. So...I'm gonna take his chance of fighting you as payback."

"You can try." David said. "Though, I'm pretty sure he'd rather fight me when we're both at our full strength. You know, this reminds me of what my dad said before, back in the World of Light."

"The saying about kings and leaders, correct?" Night asked.

"That's right. He said that his battle against Alabastar was to mark an end of an era." David said.

"He's not wrong you know. My brother Pen is now ruler of the Dark...I mean the Dawn Kingdom now." Night said.

"Dawn Kingdom? Wow, he really has changed things for the better." David said. "Anyway… I think the reason that Albarion left is...because he's trying to leave a mark of his own in this new era we live in."

"Is that so? Well...guess I better not go and keep him waiting. I'll leave a mark of my own!" Night said.

David smiled at this. "That's the spirit. I always like to see smiles on people's faces. Alright then, show us what you've got."

"That I will. I'll start by clearing the room!" she said as a dark bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "Nightmare...Arrow!" she said firing it as it flew right into Rarity, who managed to dodge it.

"Wait...she can do that?" Hope said.

"Curses normally form from a person's personality and behavior. Night's entire view has changed...so it's changed how Nightmare works." Onyx said.

"Wow...now this is incredible. But….I really prefer swords." she said as the bow changed into a rapier.

"But...here's the thing. If you want me...you're gonna have to catch me." David said as he retreated.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Night said going after him as David's guard team headed towards where the others were.

"Uh… I'm kinda lost. What's he trying to do?" Jesmon asked.

"David knows that Night wants to defeat him before fighting Jexi. So, he's taking advantage of this by having Night chase him around Tokyo." Leopardmon said.

"This is kind of unusual of him. We're kind of used to seeing him as the chase-ER instead of the chase-EE." Kokichi said.

"Using strategy means fighting smarter, not harder. Normally, David would handle someone like Night in a one-on-one fight, but with his gauge as low as it is, he can't afford to take any unnecessary chances. So, he's stalling for time while the everyone else fights for the other slots." Leopardmon said. "A true strategist would use any situation to their advantage."

"I get it… in order for Jexi to get what he wants of fighting both David and Night in the end, David's doing this so all three of them can fight in the end. That's pretty ingenious." Hope said.

"Let's see...three were already knocked out so...five more need to get defeated for the goal to happen." Rainbow said.

"And considering this is Jexi we're talking about, that shouldn't take too long." Hope said.

"Yeah...I mean...look down there." Miles said as Jexi was quickly fighting off the advances of Sci-Twi, Mina, Francisca and Scott.

"Okay, Jexi. That's it. I'm pulling out all the stops." Sci-Twi said activating her Z-Ring. "Let's see you move after a bombardment of arrows. From the darkness that plagues the forest, attacks its steadfast protector and archer! Once he has the villain in his sights, he'll never let it escape! Decidueye….Sinister...ARROW RAID!" Sci-Twi shouted as Decidueye made it rain arrows over the entire area. "There...no way he could survive that."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Jexi shouted standing there with a few scratches on his body as he smirked. "Not bad...but...I'm the one who's gonna make it all the way! Ultimate...Color...Comet Fist!" he said swinging his fist before landing a punch on Decidueye and sending it flying as it and Sci-Twi vanished.

"Twilight Sparkle has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Uh oh…" Mina said. "I gotta get outta here! Cmon, Goodra!" she said as she and Goodra retreated.

"Gotcha. Moonblast!" a voice said firing a ball of light. Mina rolled out of the way as Goodra swatted the moonblast down, albeit taking some damage from the Fairy type attack.

"Where did that...wait a minute. Was that you, Yoko?" Mina shouted.

"Damn… Looks like you caught me." Yoko said.

"I had a feeling it'd be every man for himself sooner or later. We'll I'm not going down!" Mina said. "I'm the last UA Student standing in this battle royale, and I sure as heck don't wanna make Mr. Aizawa upset that one of us didn't go far, so bring it on!"

"Didn't go far? She's in the Top 16 for crying out loud." Rarity said.

"She's just excited. I'm sure she didn't expect to get this far." Mayumi said.

"True. Say, Mayumi...how far were you hoping to make it?" Rarity asked.

"Wait...why are you asking?" Mayumi asked. "You're thinking about taking me out, aren't you?"

"Sorry, darling. But I need to make up for that ambush at the start of the tournament." Rarity said as Gardevoir took point.

"(There's only one attack that will remotely have any effect on her. I'll have to take a gamble here.)" Mayumi thought. "Let's go, Fire Blast!"

"I can fight too. Gardevoir...dazzle them with Psychic!" Rarity said as Gardevoir unleashed a powerful psychic attack.

"(This isn't good… One more hit like that and I'm through…)" Mayumi said. "Trust me on this one. Poison Jab!"

Salazzle's claw turned poisonous as she charged at Rarity. She hit Gardevoir dead on as she punched the Psychic type in the face. This sent the Pokemon falling as it and Rarity vanished.

"Rarity has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Whew… That was close. Great job, Salazzle." Mayumi said.

With Mina and Yoko, Mina was on her last legs as Yoko had her cornered with Altaria.

"Is there any chance I can convince you to let me go?" Mina asked.

"I'm afraid not. There's no reason to be ashamed, though." Yoko said.

"Oh...here it comes." Mina said shutting her eyes. But before Altaria fired...

"Play Rough!" a voice shouted as a small Pokemon went and comically beat against Altaria, the Pokemon was soon revealed as Comfey.

"What? Comfey? But...that's right. The only other one that hasn't been eliminated yet is…" Mina said as they saw Flower Power standing nearby with Comfey floating back to her.

"That's right! I forgot she was still in there." Hope said.

"I...I heard what you said. And...I'm gonna make sure you make it to the final round with me!" Flower Power shouted.

"Okay...then we'll double team it! Okay, Goodra, attack Altaria with Dragon Pulse!" Mina said as Goodra let loose an orb of draconic energy.

"A great plan, but there's just...one thing." Yoko said.

"What thing?" Mina asked.

Yoko soon revealed she has a Keystone on her.

"A Keystone?!" Mina asked in shock.

"May the bonds between us shine brighter than the stars in the night sky! Mega Evolve!" Yoko said.

Altaria was then surrounded in a small dome before it shattered with Altaria's fluff moved to its back and head and its tail feathers longer.

"Things don't look good for Mina. When Altaria Mega Evolves, its type changes from Dragon/Flying to Dragon/Fairy." Sci-Twi said.

"That means Dragon type attacks will no longer have an effect on her." Sectonia said.

Dragon Pulse bounced off Altaria, no longer having any effect.

"True...you are immune to Dragon Type attacks but...you're pokemon still has dragon type traits! Dazzling Gleam!" Flower Power said as Comfey let loose a sparkling ray onto Altaria.

"And Goodra...isn't limited to just Dragon type moves. Aqua Tail!" Mina said as Goodra swung its tail coated in water onto Altaria.

"Gotcha. Disarming Voice!" Yoko said as Altaria let out a startling cry from its mouth that damaged the two nearby pokemon.

"Not good. We're done for." Mina said as she vanished with Goodra.

"Mina Ashido has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"Whew… That was a close one." Yoko said.

"Uh...you made a mistake though. I am still here!" Flower Power said confidently.

"Believe me, it's not going to stay that way for long." Yoko said weakly.

"I'm sorry...but...it's over. I'm going to use it. The gift given to me...by the friend I made during this tournament." she said showing a Z-Ring with Fairium Z inside it. "I will make it to the end...and pay back the girl who saved me and put me down this path. But in order for that to happen...I need to get past you! Weather Girl, Leia, Hope, Simon...thank you...all of you!" she said touching it. "The Fairies magic fills the air with enchantment! A magical miracle is about to begin! Comfey...Twinkle Tackle!" she said doing a pose with her hands forming a heart as Comfey toyed with Altaria for a bit before it went into it with a powerful charge.

Yoko however made no effort to counter it, and accepted her fate. "Young girl...you are going to go very far." she said as she vanished.

"Yoko Tachibana has been eliminated!" Magenta said.

"Seven down...one to go. Question is...which of you wants to fight next?" Jexi asked.

"I'll do it." Lloyd said.

"Okay Lloyd...let's go at it then." Jexi said with a smirk.

"Let's start things off with a Metal Claw." Lloyd said.

"Ultimate Color Block!" Jexi shouted quickly blocking Weavile's Metal Claw with his own arm.

"I thought you'd pull something like that. Brick Break!" Lloyd said.

"If it's Brick Break then...I'll just counter with a break of my own! Ultimate Color...Rising Kick!" Jexi shouted kicking upward to counter the incoming Brick Break. "Now Ultimate Color...Kick Cannon!" he shouted as he fired his leg into Weavile's stomach.

"Do you...always have to go over the top?" Lloyd asked.

"You know the answer to that already." Jexi said. "Let's finish this! Ultimate Color...Meteor Fist!" he shouted as he sent Weavile into the ground. "Sorry about this. I know this seems way over the top but...this is only cause I have to do what I can to be strong and defend my friends!"

And with that Weavile Vanished along with Lloyd.

"Lloyd Irving has been eliminated. And with that, we finally have our Final 8!" Magenta Voice said.

David Ishihara

Jexi the Hunter

Mayumi Kirishima

Leia Rolando

Francisca

Flower Power

Night Dark

Scott Pilgrim

"These eight have fought through over 72 competitors to make it this far. Now the time has come for the final stage. This is one we have been saving special for a final battle like this. The final stage is...Mementos!" Magenta said.

"Mementos? As in the Palace birthed from the desires of the masses? Why there?" Hope said.

"It's probably a guess, but maybe it's due to a certain Phantom Thief Second in command we know finally appearing in THAT." Rainbow said.

"She's right, I have a video of it right here." Mari said showing it to the others.

"No videos! This is real life!" Magenta said as the stage changed to a bizarre looking place with a large battlefield set inside of a large 2d world with a red sky.

"So it's here that the victor will be decided… in the Palace born from the hearts of all the people in the worlds." Night said. "Out of all 8 of us… only one will win."

"Then let's give them a final battle to remember." Jexi said.


	11. Mementos

(Cue- Last Surprise- Persona 5)

"At last, it's come down to the final 8! It will be settled right here in Mementos, as a special tribute to the newest fighter in the Smash Bros tournament, The Phantom Thieves own, Joker! Out of the 8 competitors remaining, who will win it all?! Let's find out!" Magenta said.

"We...we actually made it. And now that we're here...it's time we settled this!" Flower Power said looking to Leia.

"You know, I feel like this was going to happen ever since I protected you from Scorpio back in Corona." Leia said.

"You helped me learn to be more confident and depend more on myself than others. This is the least I can do to pay you back for the help you gave me." Flower Power said.

"It was nothing. It's just that...it reminded me of how weak I was when I was a kid." Leia said. "It's good to know that even if I lose, I still got the next best thing."

"Well then… let's give it our all as our best selves! Comfey, use Dazzling Gleam!" Flower Power said as Comfey let loose a sparkling ray towards Leia.

"Go, Leaf Blade!" Leia said.

Lurantis rose its scythe as it cleaved the ray in two while at the same time striking Comfey.

"Recover and then use Play Rough!" Flower Power said as Comfey flew right towards Lurantis and comically beat it up.

"You okay, Lurantis?" Leia asked.

"Comfey, don't let up! Use, Sweet Kiss!" Flower Power said as Comfey gave Lurantis an angelic kiss as Lurantis looked dizzy.

"Come on, Lurantis. Pull it together." Leia said.

"It's over. Thank you. Comfey, finish this with another Dazzling Gleam!" Flower Power said as Comfey fired the sparkling ray once more.

"Come on, Lurantis. Pull it together." Leia said. "...Solar Blade!"

Lurantis quickly snapped out of it as it rose its sickle high as it swung it down, splitting the ray as it hit both Comfey and Flower Power as they vanished.

"Thank you...so much...for the battle." Flower Power said.

"Flower Power has been eliminated! Finishing in 8th place." Magenta said.

"Phew… I didn't think we'd actually pull it off." Leia said. "Keep going, Flower Power. Don't stop for anything."

"Only seven to go. Let's see who else is gonna fight...Oh...I think I see a good matchup." Magenta said as Mayumi faced off against Francisca.

"I didn't expect to face you here. Though, you are aware that you have a very little chance of winning here, right?" Mayumi asked.

"I know, but type matchups aren't the only things that matter. It's been proven time and again." Francisca said.

"In that case, come at me. Fire Blast!" Mayumi said.

"Aurora Beam!" Francisca said. Both attacks clashed before the Fire Blast overcame the Aurora Beam and damaged Articuno significantly.

"Sorry, but I can't drop here. Poison Jab!" Mayumi said. Salazzle refocused and charged with a poison coated fist.

"Break through with a Sky Attack!" Francisca said. Articuno started glowing and charged at the oncoming Salazzle. Both pokemon collided again in a volatile explosion.

The two of them kept going until there was one last clash, between Salazzle's Dragon Claw and Articuno's Sky Attack.

"This is so amazing. I can't tell which of them is gonna go first! Will it be Mayumi and Salazzle...or perhaps it'll be Francisca and her Articuno." Magenta said as both attacks hit their marks as both pokemon stood motionless for a moment before Articuno crashed into the ground as it and Francisca vanished. "And in the end, the winner of the bout is Mayumi! Francisca has been eliminated, taking 7th place!"

"Well….we can't let them all take the fun for themselves can we?" Night asked David and Jexi.

"You sure you want to do this?" David asked.

"You beat me back in the Sports Festival. In my eyes, I'm at one loss. And I wanna even it up." Jexi said. "I've been holding back my power as best I can...just for this fight." he said entering Golden God Mode.

"(He really needs to let that go.)" David thought.

"But...even if that wasn't the case...another reason would be...just to see how much stronger we've both gotten." Jexi said.

"Well, it's not exactly the rematch I was hoping for, but… What the heck? I've got nothing to lose." David said entering Sapphire God Mode.

"Neither do I." Night said equipping the Nightmare Rapier. "A three way bout."

"Let's do this!" all three shouted as they charged at one another.

"Golden Gods…" Jexi said creating a bow and arrow. "Shining Magnificence!" he shouted firing.

"Ooh...that looks powerful. But...Nightmare Shattering!" Night said shattering the arrow with her rapier.

"Then how about this?" David asked as his fist starts coating in energy. "Sapphire God's...Shining Surge!" he said as he charged.

"Golden God's...Golden Fist!" Jexi shouted as both punches impacted with the other person, causing both massive damage. "Wow...for someone who's just been using guns and swords...that is one mean punch."

"That punch was fueled by the bonds that I have formed with everyone." David said. "It's a reminder that no matter how grim things get, I'm never alone."

"Yeah...but...we haven't gotten serious yet." Jexi said as he became completely golden. "Golden God Mode: The Victory!"

David chuckled at this and started powering up before reaching Sapphire God Mode: The Honorable.

"Well...no sense in being left out." Night said using burst with Darkrai.

"(I can't drag this out too long. I gotta take them out in five minutes.)" Jexi thought as he powered up his fist. "Golden God's...Victory Fist!" he shouted charging right at them at a fast pace as Night quickly blocked with her blade but was surprised to see it quickly broken in a flash. "It's impossible to block The Victory. It's the strongest form I've ever manifested."

"Your strongest huh? In that case, all we need to do is survive it." Night said creating a new rapier. "Nightmare's...Flash!" she said lunging right at Jexi and managing to get a solid hit in on the side of his body.

"Not good enough, Night. Golden God's….Victory...Cannon!" he shouted unleashing a powerful energy blast against Night as it sent her flying before she vanished.

"Night Dark has been eliminated, 6th place." Magenta said.

"2 minutes left. Still enough time...to finish with you, David." Jexi said.

"Two minutes is more than enough for me." David said, before his Ice Reaper Claw manifested. "Sapphire God: Armament!"

"That's… That's that other thing he was working on in the Training Camp, wasn't it?" Tsumugi asked.

"So...I finally get to see the fruits of your labor. Too bad...I'm gonna win! Golden God's…" Jexi said as large masses of energy formed on his arms. "V for Victory!" he shouted charging right at David.

David shook his head at this with a smile and started charging energy into his clawed hand. When a big ball of energy emerged, he started to charge as well.

"I'll cut right through that ball with my shining blades!" Jexi shouted as David smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but neither light or darkness have anything on me in this state." David said.

"Then it all depends… on this! V For Victory!" Jexi called doing a V slash with his arms.

"Impulse Desire!" David called.

Both attacks collided with each person as both were sent flying back, their gauges in the critical.

"Well...that caught me by surprise." Jexi said as Golden God: The Victory faded from his body.

"I honestly...thought at least one of us would be taken out by that." David said catching his breath as he reverted.

"You...will win." Jexi said. "See...once I activate The Victory...I can't go into Golden God Mode for 24 hours."

"Not sure about that. The next attack will decide it." David said.

"Yeah...and for mine….its just gonna be a simple punch." Jexi said.

"A kick for me." David said coating his leg in ice. "Ready? 1...2...3!"

"Haaa!" Jexi shouted with a rainbow aura covering his fist as both of them got in their last hits on one another as both fell over to the ground. "Well….guess that...answers that. We both took down each other."

"Heh. I wasn't expecting that. All this effort, only to tie for 4th." David said. "But considering how many we started with, it's not that bad."

"Yeah...if anything. The top 8 are basically amazing people who made it all the way. That's something...we should all remember." Jexi said as he and David vanished.

"Jexi the Hunter and David Ishihara have both been eliminated! A tie for 4th/5th place! Only three fighters remain! Scott, Mayumi and Leia. Which of these three...will become our champion?" Magenta asked the crowd.

"Make it….Final Two." Scott said as Nidoking launched Poison Sting on Lurantis and Leia, taking them down.

"Leia Rolando has been eliminated. Now we are down to two. The final battle. Mayumi Kirishima...and Scott Pilgrim. Two underdogs who have risen to the very top. Now...which of them will claim the title of champion?" Magenta said.

"One last clash. Whoever lands the next attack will win. On 3, I'm going for it." Scott said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it." Mayumi said as both Pokemon got into their stances. The audience watching intently at what's going to happen.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

"Nidoking, Venoshock!" Scott called as he charged.

"You too, Salazzle!" Mayumi called.

Both Nidoking and Salazzle launched Venoshock as both attacks collided. The two were standing still for a brief moment until Salazzle collapsed.

"Holy crap, I did it!" Scott said as Mayumi vanished.

"And….that does it! The winner of the first ever Perfect Link Tournament is….Scott Pilgrim and Nidoking!" Magenta shouted as the audience cheered.

"Yeah! I did it! I won!" Scott shouted.

"Now don't go away folks. We'll be giving the closing/award ceremonies after these brief messages. So don't go away." Magenta said.


	12. Awarding Ceremonies

"Welcome back all! We're so happy you stuck around, because it's time to begin the award ceremonies of the Perfect link tournament!" Magenta voice called.

"I'm still so surprised Scott won. But considering how hard he fought to stay alive in the battle royal, I'd say he deserved it." Hope said.

"Definitely." Simon said.

"I'm kinda shocked that you went out at Killer Instinct." Gemini said.

"Yeah, but I took such a beating from Volt I couldn't last one more hit."Hope said. "Speaking of… Simon, the whole reason you were trying to beat Night so bad back there… it was because I was taken out of the tournament, right?"

"Yeah. Also, I'm not a monster am I?" Simon said.

"Is this about what Pollen said at Shipwreck Shore?" Hope asked.

"Trust me when I say this, Simon. I'm kind of more of a monster than you are at this point." David said.

"That's not true, you use your abilities to help protect the people you care about." Simon said.

"So do you." Hope said.

"Simon, people may think you're a monster, but don't let it give you the impression that you are one." Chopper said. "Heck, I only wanted to be human two years ago because I wanted friends. Now, I just wanna be the monster that helps Luffy."

"And here's another example Simon. My old buddy Ricardo. He became one of the Genre Generals to my family so he could help Mary. He may have become a monster, but he was also protecting Mary." Hope said. "Though now that I think about it, he may have only done that cause I left him and Mary behind."

"Point is, it doesn't matter what others call you, it only bothers you if you let it bother you." Jexi said.

"Thanks everyone." Simon said. "By the way, I met Rodin the Weaponsmith."

"Nice. You'll have to tell us about it some other time. For now, the awards are starting." Hope said as Linc came up to the podium.

"Thank you all for participating in the first ever Perfect Link tournament. You have shown the truest bonds that connect people and pokemon as you fought hard to compete in this event." Linc said. "Now then, Scott Pilgrim, as our first ever winner, you have the right to a prize. Name whatever your heart desires and we shall get it to you."

"Hmmm… oh wow, this is kinda hard. I mean, I've never really had the kinda life that merits any jealousy. I'm just a young man from Toronto just living a Precious Little Life...and when I first met Ramona...being with her was all I could really want."

"So in other words… you already have what your heart desires, is that right?" Linc asked.

"That's right." Scott said.

"Well...good enough I suppose. And to all who have participated, I wholeheartedly thank you all for joining us." Linc said. "In any case, before we sign off...we have put together a little video from the worlds you all helped and fought on. I hope you enjoy it."

The video soon started in the Spirit World as Korra waved.

(Cue- Face My Fears: Utada Hikaru feat. Skrillex)

"Hey...so...I wanted to say this earlier but...if it weren't for these competitors and my friends, there wouldn't have been any peace possible. So I guess I should say...thanks Hope." Korra said.

Hope held his fist out to the video. "You're welcome, Korra."

The video then shifted to the twins Lann and Reynn at a familiar coffee shop.

"Yeah, if it weren't for those competitors, we wouldn't have learned who we are. We owe them so much." Lann said.

"And if it weren't for them, we'd have died to the prophecy set. But thanks to you David… we can live our lives the way we want." Reynn said.

"Also, the way you split Brandelis in half was so nostalgic! I wish I could've done that!" Lann jumped up.

"Lann, stop it! You're embarrassing us!" Reynn said as she tried to wrestle him back.

"Yeah… I wonder where you picked that up?" Trunks asked David with a smile.

"I… actually got it from you." David said.

"That part...was very obvious." he said.

The video then showed Estelle along with Yuri and Flynn outside the Bistro in Twilight Town.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to say how amazing it was to be with you all again after so long. The Bistro's really taken off since you gave that cute little rat those recipes." Estelle said.

"Estelle told us what happened during your adventures here. And we're sorry about Theo." Yuri said.

"But we wanted to thank you all for helping Lady Estellise in the battle against Xehanort, Brave Vesperia will always be there to help if you need us." Flynn said.

It then showed Ben at the Jump Force Base…

"Hello again. The new and improved Jump Force has been going well since I took over as leader. But...what I really wanted to say is...if you hadn't saved our world...none of us would even be here. So...thank you...fictionals." Ben said.

"Ben...he really did trust and believe in us deep down." Hope said.

"But uh...don't let this think you all can just…" Ben said before the camera shifted to Rebecca.

"You've had enough air time. Hey there. Just wanted to let you know things are going good here. We're recovering from the damage caused by Normal and Prometheus quickly and hope you all are doing okay. Now that this stuff is over, I'll be allowed to return to my reporting job soon. So maybe I'll see you for an interview someday." she said. "And if trouble ever hits us again, we jumpers will spring into action to protect our world."

Next then came Leia and Luke Skywalker as they simply waved as millions of planets were being rebuilt. Then footage from other worlds fixed by the competitors showed as all were fixed for the better before it ended on a footage of Roxas and Xion in new outfits.

"Hey guys...hope you all aren't getting too lonely without us." Roxas said.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're doing fine and that Namine has finally gotten a body of her own." Xion said. "And we're eager to meet back up with you."

"We're waiting in a city called Cho-Tokyo, so I hope we get to meet up soon. Till then, take care." Roxas said as the video cut.

"Guess we know where we're going next. I wonder how Cho-Tokyo's changed since we left?" Hope asked.

"Well in that world, we probably haven't been there in 10 or 20 years." Mari said.

"Try 30. That's the major time difference right now." Night said.

"Wait, really?" David asked.

"Yes, time really is mysterious when it comes to other worlds." Yellow Shocker said.

"Then it's high time we went back there…. And see what the new generation has to offer. For the game that we love." Hope said.

"Yes." Sheer said. "The Era of the Sun has long passed. Now that world has entered...an era of Aces."

"Now...if that is all...you are all free, dismissed." Linc said as all the competitors and the audience began leaving in droves.

"Well...guess it's time we all headed on home. This was fun but now it's time to go back to normal things." Flower Power said.

"Yeah. Hope we all meet again soon." Hope said.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Simon said.

"I will." Flower Power said.

"Yes...may we all meet again, someday." Night said.

"Oh...that reminds me. I need to leave for a couple months, that okay?" Ranma asked.

"Sure...that sounds fine." Jexi said.

"Thanks." Ranma said.

"Why is he leaving?" Lucy asked.

"He's going to China to investigate something for me." Sunset said.

"Something on your mind, Sunset? You have been kinda worried about something ever since the Yokai worlds split." Hope said.

"Well….okay, guess there's no point in further prolonging. On the way, there's something I have to tell you all. Neu especially." Sunset said.

To be continued...


End file.
